My Happiness, Thank You
by JunieYunnie
Summary: Jaejoong dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya dengan pria tampan bernama Jung Yunho, namun apa yang terjadi saat Jaejoong tahu jika calon suaminya tak seperti apa yang diharapkannya...Apakah Jaejoong akan menerima atau malah meninggalkan Yunho? CHAPTER 4, UPDATE!
1. Let You Go

**Author : Junie**

**Cast : YunJae and other**

**Gendre : Romance,drama,smut and yaoi**

**Rating : M**

.

.

.

**" Let You Go... "**

Musim panas di Busan benar-benar membuat segalanya terasa begitu menyebalkan, terik matahari terasa begitu menusuk. Tak banyak kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh beberapa orang di luar sana. Hanya segelintir orang yang berjalan kaki di trotoar dan beberapa kendaraan yang melaju di jalan raya.

Tepat jam 01.00 terdengar bunyi dentang jam besar ditengah kota Busan, suara yang cukup besar dan membuat beberapa orang tertarik mendengarkannya. Yah, suara itu berasal dari sebuah sekolah tua di Busan, sekolah yang sudah puluhan tahun berdiri, sekolah dengan segudang prestasi ialah Busan Art Senior High School. Dari kejauhan terlihat para pelajar berjalan keluar melewati gerbang besar yang merupakan gerbang masuk sekolah.

Karena merupakan sekolah seni, diantara pelajar banyak yang membawa alat-alat yang berkaitan dengan seni seperti gitar, biola, kanvas, dan sebagainya.

"Hei! Bagaimana dengan rencana festival musik di Seoul?" tanya seorang namja berlesung pipi yang tengah membawa sebuah gitar listrik di pundaknya.

"Yah, semuanya sudah diatur oleh panitia…" sahut namja imut yang tengah memainkan ponsel di tangannya.

"Yah, sudah kalau begitu! Kita harus banyak berlatih untuk kompetisi ini! kalian ingat bukan! Bagaimana 4 tahun yang lalu para senior kita dikalahkan oleh kelompok musik dari Seoul!Itu sangat memalukan…"

"Menurutku mereka memang keren, apalagi salah satu personel mereka aku lupa namanya yang membuat kelompok musik itu menang!"

"Aaah, aku juga dengar itu!"

"Ngomong-ngomong,mana dia?" tanya namja jangkung yang tengah mengunyah permen karet.

"Siapa yang kau cari?"

"Jae hyung! Kemana dia?"

"Aaahh, dia masih diruang musik bermain biola…aku sudah memanggilnya pulang bersama tetapi kau tahukan jika dia sudah bersama biola kesayangannya! Semuanya akan terlupakan hahaha…"

"Dasar maniak biola!"gerutu namja jangkung bertagname "Shim Changmin" di seragamnya, kemudian di sambut gelak tawa dari kedua temannya yaitu Kim Junsu dan Park Yoochun.

"Kau sendiri apa? maniak makanan!" ejek Junsu.

"Yah, kau tahu jalan pulangkan? Jika tidak! Sini aku tendang bokongmu itu agar kau menghilang dari hadapanku!" cibir Changmin dan disambut dengan senyuman kaku dari Junsu.

"Sudah-sudah! Kalian bertengkar terus,sebaiknya kita pulang kerumah…"

"Si bebekmu ini! membuatku ingin memakan ramen 10 bungkus!" gerutu Changmin yang sudah berjalan duluan meninggalkan Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Changmin, Junsu hanya bercanda" sahut Yoochun.

"Dasar tiang listrik berjalan!" ejek Junsu.

"MWO!"

Changmin memutar balik tubuhnya dan bersiap berjalan mendekati Junsu namun Yoochun langsung menarik adik sepupu Jaejoong itu menjauh dari Junsu. Junsu justru menjulurkan lidahnya sambil berjalan santai melintasi Changmin yang kini bagaikan bola api.

"Yak!" teriak Changmin.

"Kalian berdua selalu saja bertengkar!"

"Park Yoochun! Untung kau menahanku! Jika tidak! Bebek itu sudah ada diperutku sekarang!" geram Changmin.

"Bebek itu tak cukup enak, jadi berhentilah marah-marah! Kau tahu kan Junsu memang seperti itu…"

"Ck! Kau membelanya karena bebek itu pacarmu…"

Changmin mendelik tajam kearah Yoochun yang hanya bisa tersenyum kaku mendengar pernyataan Changmin. Changmin memutar bola matanya jengah kemudian berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri Junsu dan memukul kepala namja imut itu dengan keras lalu berlari dengan kencang. Yoochun pun hanya mengusap wajahnya sambil menghela nafas melihat sang kekasih tampak ingin menangis.

"Tuhaan~~"keluh Yoochun.

…

_'Berhentilah dari sekolah dan terimalah lamaran mereka, appa dan umma berhutang budi kepada mereka…mereka memberikan pekerjaan untuk appamu dan kita tidak jadi diusir dari rumah jika saja mereka tidak membantu kita. Lagi pula mereka sangat baik …_**_'_**

"Haahh…" helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibir cherry namja cantik yang tengah berdiri dekat jendela dengan mata lurus menatap langit.

"Menikah…" ucapnya lirih.

Namja cantik bertagname Kim Jaejoong itu tampak begitu murung, terasa begitu berat beban yang diterimanya tadi pagi oleh kedua orangtuanya. Lamaran yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya, dirinya yang begitu mencintai musik dan begitu senang bersekolah di sekolahnya yang sekarang harus dia tinggalkan hanya untuk sebuah pernikahan yang sama sekali belum dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Apalagi akan ada festival musik,dimana ia sudah berlatih keras untuk itu.

Mata bulatnya yang bening menatap sendu ke arah biola kesayangannya. Apakah dia harus meninggalkan musik dan menikah? Meninggalkan teman-temannya dan mengikuti suaminya kelak? Bingung? Itu yang Jaejoong rasakan sekarang.

Tiba-tiba di tengah keheningannya, ponsel sederhana miliknya berbunyi dan menampilkan sebuah pesan.

_**'Pulanglah, mereka sudah datang…mereka ingin melihatmu, mereka juga datang bersama dengan anaknya'**_

"Mereka di Busan! Bukankah mereka akan datang seminggu lagi!" panik Jaejoong.

"Aish!" gerutunya sambil membereskan biola miliknya kemudian berlari meninggalkan kelas.

…

Dua keluarga tampak duduk dengan akrab sambil berbincang-bincang. Sementara itu seorang namja tampan hanya mengamati mereka dan sesekali menyahuti perkataan keempat orang didepannya

"Jaejoong, kenapa lama sekali yah?" tanya Mrs. Kim sambil melihat ke arah pintu rumah.

"Apa Jaejoong sudah punya kekasih?"

"Belum, anak itu hanya sibuk dengan biola dan musik…"

"Waah, dia pasti anak yang manis yah…"

"Aku pulang!"

Terdengar suara nan lembut dari arah pintu, lima pasang mata langsung tertuju pada namja cantik yang tengah berdiri terpaku didepan mereka. Jaejoong memandangi mereka satu persatu kemudian berusaha menyadarkan dirinya dari keheningan yang dibuatnya.

"A-anyeong haseyo…" sapa Jaejoong yang kini berjalan menemui kelima orang tersebut.

"Aaah, ini pasti Jaejoong!"

"Ne…" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Ayo kemari duduk bersama kami…" kata Mrs. Kim menarik anaknya duduk disampingnya.

"Jae, perkenalkan ini Mr. Jung dan Mrs. Jung…"

"Anakmu cantik sekali…"puji Mrs. Jung senang dan tak lepas memandangi Jaejoong.

"Yunho, bagaimana dengan calon istrimu? Dia cantik bukan?"

Mrs. Jung bertanya kepada sang anak yang juga tengah memandangi namja cantik didepannya, mata musang namja tampan itu bertemu dengan mata bulat milik Jaejoong.

"Yun? Apa Jaejoong cantik?" tanya Mrs. Jung lagi.

"Yah, sepertinya memang cantik hingga dia tidak dapat menjawabnya" canda Mr. Jung.

"Ahahaha, kau bisa saja…" Kata .

"Jae, apa kau senang dengan perjodohan ini?" tanya Mrs. Jung.

Jaejoong yang tengah menunduk mengangkat kepalanya seketika hingga pandangannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan Yunho. Jaejoong tampak gugup melihat tatapan mengintimidasi dari Yunho hingga menyadari kalau anaknya tengah membuat Jaejoong gugup.

"Yun, berhenti menatap calon istrimu seperti itu. Dia jadi takut padamu nantinya haha…" canda Mr. Jung.

"Oh, benarkah begitu?" tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Aigo…anakku ternyata tengah gugup rupanya" goda Mrs. Kim.

"Bagaimana? Apa kita bisa membicarakan semuanya sekarang?" tanya .

"Sepertinya begitu! Aku sudah tidak sabar membawa Jaejoong kerumah kita,iyakan Yunho? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Iya…"jawab Yunho singkat.

Jaejoong melihat kearah Yunho saat namja tampan itu menjawab pertanyaan ummanya, Jaejoong mengamati Yunho yang kini duduk diam mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua orangtua mereka. Jaejoong mengamati Yunho dari ujung kepala hingga kaki sampai dia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh pada Yunho.

"Kursi roda?" batin Jaejoong dengan mata menatap kursi roda yang tengah diduduki oleh Yunho.

"Ada apa Jae?" tanya Yunho.

Semuanya terdiam tak kalah suara bass Yunho terdengar, semua memandang Jaejoong dan Yunho bergantian.

"Ada apa yun?" tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Ani, aku hanya bertanya kepada calon istriku saja. Sejak tadi dia mengamatiku…" kata Yunho.

"Benarkah Jae?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

"N-ne…"jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"Arasso! Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan kalian berdua, mungkin Jaejoong ingin mengenal Yunho lebih dekat dan Yunho pun seperti itu" kata Mr. Kim.

"Mungkin kita membicarakan ini di ruang keluarga saja, Jae…ayo ajak Yunho ke taman belakang" kata Mrs. Kim.

"Ne,umma…"

"Jae, tolong jaga Yunho yah…" pesan Mrs. Jung.

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti kemudian melihat kearah Yunho yang kini tengah memandangnya.

…

Disinilah mereka berdua, Jaejoong duduk dikursi taman dan Yunho duduk dikursi roda tepat disamping Jaejoong. Suasana terasa begitu canggung, Jaejoong sedari tadi hanya meremas tangannya hingga tampak memerah dan Yunho mengamati itu. Bahkan setiap gerak-gerik Jaejoong sedari tadi menjadi tontonan tersendiri untuknya.

"Kenapa? Kau gugup? kau heran dan takut?" Yunho membuka suara.

"Hum? A-ani…" jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Kau pasti kaget melihat calon suamimu duduk dikursi roda bukan?"

"Yah, sedikit.."jawab Jaejoong jujur sambil melirik Yunho sesaat.

"Kau bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini, hari ini juga dan aku tidak akan mencegahmu melakukannya…"

"Yeh?!" Jaejoong nampak terkejut.

"Dari sorot matamu, aku tahu kau tidak senang dengan pernikahan ini dan itu wajar! ditambah kau tahu aku cacat…" kata Yunho.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu tidak bahagia bersamaku kelak, aku tahu jika kita menikah…kau tak akan bersekolah dan kau hanya akan mengurusku, mengurus pria cacat ini…mungkin kau tidak tahu jika pernikahan ini memang dirancang untuk itu. Aku tahu ummaku sudah lelah mengurusku seorang diri dan dia ingin kau mengurusku, dia ingin aku memiliki seseorang yang dapat mengurusku tanpa harus menyusahkannya. Yah, aku tidak akan marah dan itu memang wajar jika ummaku merasa lelah tetapi tidak dengan menjadikan orang lain yang tak tahu apa-apa tumbal untukku…"

Jaejoong takut bersuara mendengar setiap kalimat Yunho, jujur memang dia tidak senang dan dia begitu terkejut melihat keadaan calon suaminya yang ternyata cacat. Sekali lagi Jaejoong menatap Yunho lekat-lekat, dia menatap kedua kaki kaku yang diam di bawah sana.

"Kaki ini, tidak berfungsi sejak tiga tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan mobil dan kini aku tak bisa berjalan selamanya…" kata Yunho saat dia sadar Jaejoong kembali mengamati dirinya.

"Maaf…" ucap Jaejoong, dia merasa bersalah kepada Yunho.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Kau tak punya salah apapun padaku, ini kesalahanku karena harus membuatmu menikahi orang cacat sepertiku…" kata Yunho dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

Jaejoong melihat senyuman itu sebagai senyuman kesedihan.

"Pergilah dan katakan jika kau tidak akan menikah denganku, jika mereka marah katakan kalau aku yang memintanya…" kata Yunho.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku? Kenapa memikirkan keadaanku? Kau khawatir?" tanya Yunho dan dijawab oleh anggukan dari Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa, aku akan baik-baik saja seperti biasanya…ditolak, kecewa dan melupakan kemudian bangkit kembali. Itu sudah biasa bagiku…" kata Yunho.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum miris, entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa kasihan melihat Yunho. Namja tampan itu terlihat sempurna, Yunho memang tampan bahkan sangat tampan dan nampaknya dia adalah pria yang baik.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho ke rumput yang berada dibawahnya, namja cantik itu tengah berpikir keras. Yunho mengamati tingkah Jaejoong, menunggu tindakan apa yang akan dilakukan namja cantik itu.

"Yunho!" panggil Jaejoong.

"Yah?" sahut Yunho.

Kini Jaejoong tengah berdiri dihadapannya dan Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya melihat wajah cantik milik Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku dan jangan membenciku karena keputusan yang aku ambil…" kata Jaejoong dengan sedikit gugup.

"Gwenchana…" kata Yunho dengan senyuman dibibir hati miliknya, terselip nada sedih pada suara bass milik Yunho. Jujur dia merasa bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta kepada namja cantik yang kini tengah berlari menjauh meninggalkannya seorang diri ditaman. Tapi dia tak ingin membuat namja cantik itu tidak nyaman dan tidak bahagia kelak bersamanya.

Yunho tersenyum sambil memegang dadanya, terasa begitu perih dan sakit. Sudah banyak yang menolaknya namun mengapa saat Jaejoong pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di taman terasa begitu menyakitkan dari penolakan yang pernah dia alami sebelumnya.

"Aku bukan pria egois, dia berhak bahagia dengan orang lain dan itu bukan aku…bukankah tak selamanya harus memiliki jika kita menyukai atau mencintai seseorang..." kata Yunho lirih.

**Tbc…**

**Continue/delete?**

**Review please...**


	2. I Will Try

**Part 2**

**Author : Junie**

**Cast : YunJae and other**

**Gendre : Romance,drama,smut and yaoi**

**Rating : M**

.

.

.

**" I Will Try… "**

Yunho mendorong kursi rodanya masuk kedalam rumah Jaejoong, wajah tampannya terlihat begitu tegar. Dia sesekali tersenyum miris memikirkan keadaannya.

"Haah…mungkin sebaiknya aku belajar untuk mandiri, mungkin aku harus pindah kesebuah rumah atau apartement agar umma tidak lagi mencoba menjodohkanku dengan anak orang dan umma tidak perlu merasa terbebani lagi" batin Yunho.

"Yun? Ternyata kau disini, ayo! Appamu dan yang lain ingin bicara denganmu…" Mrs. Jung tampak senang menemukan putranya. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya heran, sang umma mengapa tersenyum bahagia seperti itu? Aneh! pikir Yunho. Seharusnya, wanita itu marah atau kecewa padanya.

"Umma? Umma tidak-"

"Aish! Kajja!" kata Mrs. Jung sambil mendorong kursi roda anaknya.

Yunho masih sangat bingung dengan ekspresi ummanya yang berlainan dengan apa yang dipikirkannya, kini Yunho bertambah bingung saat ekspresi wajah ketiga orang dewasa yang lebih tua tentunya dari dia tersenyum kearahnya.

Yunho mengalihkan matanya kearah Jaejoong yang kini menatapnya namun kemudian menundukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Yun, benarkah kau ingin mempercepat pernikahanmu dengan Jaejoong?" tanya Mr. Jung.

"Mwo! Siapa yang bilang?!" Yunho nampak terkejut.

"Lah! Bukannya kau menyuruh Jaejoong memberitahukan kepada kami jika kalian ingin mempercepat pernikahan kalian…" kata Mrs. Jung.

"Umma…" suara Yunho tercekat mendengar penuturan sang umma yang sama sekali tak pernah di ucapkan oleh Yunho.

"Umma sangat senang mendengarnya sayang, kami bahkan sudah menetapkan tanggal pernikahan kalian!" seru Mrs. Jung bahagia.

"Umma salah! Ini-"

"Aish, sudah! Jangan malu kepada kami Yun…Jaejoong sudah mengatakannya kepada kami" kata Mrs. Kim.

"Anak muda memang selalu ingin terburu-buru hahaha…" canda Mr. Kim.

Yunho tidak menghiraukan setiap ucapan kedua orangtuanya dan orangtua Jaejoong, kini matanya memandang dengan serius kearah namja cantik yang masih menunduk di samping tubuh Mrs. Kim.

"Kim Jaejoong, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" batin Yunho.

…

Malam pun tiba, keluarga Jung masih berada di kediaman keluarga Kim nampaknya mereka sedang mengadakan sedikit pesta kecil-kecilan dengan pesta steak. Jaejoong dengan tenang membolak-balikkan daging steak di atas pan panas bersama sang umma sementara yang lain duduk dimeja makan menunggu hidangan matang sambil meneguk wine yang di bawah oleh keluarga Jung sebagai hadiah.

Yunho sendiri tampak tidak fokus, mata musangnya terus menatap gerak-gerik Jaejoong dari kejauhan. Kepalanya penuh pertanyaan yang harus dia tanyakan kepada namja cantik itu. Jaejoong bukan orang bodoh jika tidak menyadari tatapan mengintimidasi dari Yunho. Namja tampan itu sedikit pun tidak melepaskan tatapannya. Jaejoong di buat gelisah dan gugup.

"Kim Jaejoong!" panggil Yunho cukup keras membuat keadaan jadi hening.

"Yun? Kau kenapa?" tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Katakan…katakan padaku! Apa maksudmu? Kenapa membuat alasan seperti itu!" tanya Yunho dengan nada dingin.

"Mwo? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Mr. Jung.

"Aku sudah katakan untuk menolak pernikahan ini, mengapa kau tidak membatalkannya? Aku bilang! Aku baik-baik saja! Yah, aku tidak butuh belas kasihan…" kata Yunho.

"Jae? Ada apa ini? jelaskan kepada kami?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Dia berbohong ahjumma, aku tidak pernah mengatakan untuk mempercepat pernikahan kami! justru aku menyuruhnya untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini! tetapi kenapa dia malah berbuat bodoh seperti tadi…"

"Yunho! Kenapa kau menyuruh Jaejoong melakukan hal itu!" marah Mr. Jung.

"Dia tidak bahagia, aku tahu… maka dari itu aku melepaskannya" kata Yunho.

"Jae…be-benarkah begitu?" tanya Mrs. Jung.

Jaejoong diam terpaku, tangannya gemetar takut. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Jae, apa benar kau tidak bahagia dengan perjodohan ini? apa karena Yunho-"

"Ani! Yunho berbohong…aku bahagia ahjumma" kata Jaejoong sambil menatap wajah Mrs. Jung yang kini ingin menangis.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Mr. Kim.

"Ani, kami tidak bertengkar…" jawab Jaejoong.

"Lalu mengapa Yunho mengatakan hal seperti tadi? Jae…" tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Yunho, hanya bercanda…kami baik-baik saja. Iyakan Yun? Jangan bercanda seperti itu…" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Aigooo…yah! Kalian tahu kami hampir saja jantungan!" kata Mr. Jung.

"Omo! Yun, kau ini!" Mrs. Jung mengelus dadanya pelan.

"Anak muda punya selera humor yang tinggi juga, aku hampir pingsan tadi…" kata Mrs. Kim.

Yunho menatap marah kepada Jaejoong tetapi namja cantik itu malah tersenyum tipis kearahnya. Yunho membuang muka dan beralih mendorong kursi rodanya meninggalkan tempat itu. Yang lain tak ada yang menyadarinya hanya Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho pergi.

Jaejoong berhenti tersenyum saat melihat Yunho pergi, namja cantik itu menatap dua keluarga didepannya. Mengapa rasanya nyaman melihat semuanya tersenyum tidak seperti saat dia melihat Mrs. Jung menangis menceritakan kesedihannya saat Jaejoong ingin memberitahukan kalau ia tidak ingin pernikahan ini berlanjut.

_'Kami berharap Jaejoong bisa membahagiakan Yunho, kami berharap Jaejoong dapat menyayangi Yunho kami…selama 5 tahun dia sudah banyak menderita. Tak ada yang mau menerimanya setiap kami menjodohkan dia dengan anak teman kami bahkan kami harus mempermalukan diri kami didepan para kolega kami. Yunho sebenarnya tidak ingin lagi kami menjodohkannya tetapi kami berdua tak selamanya sehat, bagaimana jika kami tiada Yunho tak akan ada yang mengurusnya…kami memang punya banyak uang tapi Yunho kami yang dulu tidak bisa kembali dengan uang yang kami miliki'_

…

"Tidak dingin disini?" tanya Jaejoong kepada namja tampan yang tengah duduk dikursi rodanya di taman belakang seorang diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Aku sudah membiarkanmu pergi, aku memberimu kebebasan…aku membantumu menemukan kebahagiaanmu! Bukan membuat karangan bodoh!" kesal Yunho dengan sedikit berteriak.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya mendengar setiap kalimat Yunho.

"Jika semua karena rasa kasihan, pernikahan ini akan ku batalkan saat ini! aku tidak butuh belas kasihan…berhenti menjadi pahlawan dengan mengorbankan dirimu!" kata Yunho.

"Maaf, jika kau merasa bahwa aku menerima pernikahan ini karena kasihan tapi bisakah kau membiarkan aku mencobanya? Aku menerima semua ini bukan tanpa alasan…aku bukan orang yang egois, aku hanya mencoba membalas budi baik kedua orangtuamu kepada keluarga kami"

"Aku katakan sekali lagi, batalkan pernikahan ini selagi ada waktu…apa yang tengah merasukimu eoh?!"

"Apa aku bukan tipe yang kau sukai? Apa karena keluargaku miskin? Aku akan menjadi istri yang baik, aku bisa memasakkanmu makanan enak setiap hari dan aku-"

"Aku takut…aku takut kau menyesal di kemudian hari, aku hanya ingin kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu bersama orang lain dan bukan aku. Apa kau mengerti Kim Jaejoong!"

"Kau bahkan belum memberiku kesempatan untuk mencobanya…jikalau aku lelah, aku kan mencobanya lagi…aku tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kau belum mengenalku lebih jauh…"

"Sebaiknya pernikahan ini tidak berlanjut, semuanya tidak akan berjalan dengan baik. Pernikahan bukan ajang coba-coba! Apalagi mempermainkan sebuah pernikahan…"

"Semuanya pasti berjalan dengan baik…"

"Kau membutuhkan orang yang bisa melindungimu bukan orang yang butuh dilindungi…"

"Aku yakin kau bisa melindungiku kelak…"

"Kau mengejekku? Aku cacat kau tahu itu!"

"Aku akan mencoba menerima itu…"

"Aku tak punya pekerjaan, aku hanya bisa diam duduk dikursi roda dan menikmati uang dari kedua orangtuaku…"

"Aku akan bekerja…"

"Aku tidak yakin bisa membuatmu bahagia bersamaku…"

"Aku yakin kau bisa…"

"Apa yang merasukimu sebenarnya?! Malaikat dari langit?! hentikan aku bilang!" kesal Yunho.

"Tak ada yang merasukiku, aku hanya menyadari sesuatu…"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya bingung, Jaejoong tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Kau akan menyesal…" kata Yunho dengan nada suaranya yang begitu pelan.

Jaejoong hanya membalas perkataan Yunho dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Kajja! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan calon suamiku kelaparan, apa perutmu tidak bernyanyi eoh? Perutku sudah bernyanyi sedari tadi…" canda Jaejoong sambil mendorong kursi roda Yunho masuk kedalam rumah.

"Kim Jaejoong…" panggil Yunho.

"Yah?"

"Tak apa jika suatu saat kau lelah dan pergi meninggalkanku…" kata Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya diam mendengar kalimat Yunho dan Yunho tampak tidak begitu bahagia dengan perubahan Jaejoong yang sekarang. Dia merasa nyaman saat Jaejoong menolaknya meski dia harus merasakan sakit hati dibanding sekarang Jaejoong rela menikah dengannya namun dia merasa khawatir suatu saat Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

…

"Umma…"

"Hum?"

"Apa aku terlihat bahagia?" tanya Jaejoong.

Mrs. Kim menghentikan acara mencuci piringnya saat mendengar ucapan anak kesayangannya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bahagia?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Aku tidak tahu…" jawab Jaejoong.

"Jika kau tidak bahagia, batalkan saja!" kata Mrs. Kim sambil menatap wajah anaknya sendu.

"Umma…"

"Umma merasa jika umma tidak harus mengorbankanmu dalam masalah ini, umma tidak menyangka jika anak bos appamu itu cacat…umma merasa bersalah padamu."

"Sebenarnya yang Yunho ucapkan di meja makan tadi itu benar, Yunho menyuruhku untuk membatalkan pernikahan kami karena aku tidak bahagia…"

Mrs. Kim nampak terkejut dan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi sang umma.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyangkalnya tadi?" tanya Mrs. Kim

"Aku kasihan kepada Yunho dan keluarganya…" jawab Jaejoong saat membayangkan wajah Mrs. Jung yang menangis tadi.

"Jadi kau tetap ingin pernikahan ini berlanjut?"

"Iya, keluarga Jung sudah menolong kita biarkan kali ini aku menolong mereka…"

"Jae sayang, pernikahan bukan permainan…"

"Aku tahu dan Yunho juga berkata seperti itu padaku…"

"Lalu Yunho? Apa yang dikatakannya padamu?"

Jaejoong diam sejenak, mengingat lagi bagaimana reaksi Yunho tadi. Namja tampan itu terlihat tidak senang.

"Dia mengatai aku bodoh…" kata Jaejoong.

"Kau memang bodoh! Yunho sudah memberimu kebebasan tapi kau malah menolaknya. Jika suatu saat kau tidak bahagia dengan Yunho kembalilah kerumah…mereka pasti mengerti."

Jaejoong hanya diam mendengar ucapan sang umma.

…

Di kediaman Jung, Yunho tengah berganti baju di kamarnya. Mrs. Jung yang berada dikamar anaknya membantu sang anak mengambil baju untuknya.

"Jaejoong baik tidak?"

"Yah…" jawab Yunho singkat.

"Kenapa singkat sekali menjawabnya sih…" kesal Mrs. Jung.

"Umma, aku punya permintaan dan aku harap umma tidak menolak…" kata Yunho.

"Apa itu?"

"Jika suatu saat Jaejoong tidak bahagia dan lelah bersamaku, jangan cegah dia jika nantinya dia ingin pergi atau aku untuk melepaskannya…"

"Yunho-ah, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu sayang? Jaejoong tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu…"

"Aku hanya ingin membuat sebuah perjanjian dengan umma, umma harus berjanji padaku…"

"Apa Jaejoong tidak bahagia dengan perjodohan ini?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Mungkin…" kata Yunho.

Mrs. Jung diam membisu mendengar ucapan anaknya.

"Yunho…"

"Aku ingin tidur, umma keluarlah…"

"Ba-baiklah, kau istirahat yah…"

Pintu kamar tertutup rapat setelah Mrs. Jung keluar dari kamar. Yunho menghela nafas panjang diatas kursi roda.

"Aku lebih tenang jika kau menolakku,meski rasanya sakit ditolak seseorang. Kim Jaejoong, kau namja bodoh yang pernah ku kenal dan namja bodoh yang membuatku jatuh cinta…"

…

Lantunan musik terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruangan kelas, hari ini siswa perwakilan dari sekolah Busan Art Senior High School melakukan latihan rutin. Nampak di sudut kelas Jaejoong tengah menyetel senar biola miliknya hingga Changmin tiba-tiba menghampirinya bersama Junsu dengan suara yang begitu heboh.

"HYUNG!"teriak Changmin.

"Changmin? Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Omo! Lihat wajahnya! Hyung, jika kau sedih menangislah! Jangan kau pendam!" kata Junsu.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah sepupu dan sahabatnya.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ahjumma Kim bilang kau akan menikah…" kata Changmin.

"Dan calon suami hyung cacat!" celetuk Junsu.

"Junsu!" Jaejoong tidak suka Junsu berkata itu.

"Maaf…" kata Junsu.

"Jadi masalahnya ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kata Ahjumma Kim, hyung akan berhenti sekolah juga…" kata Changmin.

"Itu memang benar Changmin…"

"Tapi! Bukankah hyung masih bisa bersekolah" kata Junsu.

"Entahlah, aku bingung…"

"Apa hyung bahagia dengan perjodohan ini? hyung terlihat tidak bahagia…" kata Changmin.

"Benarkah? Mungkin aku masih shock saja…"

"Apakah dia tampan hyung?" tanya Junsu.

"Hum, dia tampan…"

"Yah, setidaknya dia masih bisa dibanggakan…"kata Junsu dan tidak merasakan aura kegelapan Changmin disampingnya.

"Bebek! Sekali lagi kau bicara seperti itu! Akan ku panggang kau!" ancam Changmin.

"Yoochun mana?" Jaejoong berusaha mengalihkan topic pembicaraan mereka.

"Dia ada di kantin…" kata Junsu.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik sajakan? Dia baik kepadamukan?"

"Siapa?"

"Jung Yunho!" kata Changmin lantang. Jaejoong sedikit terkejut tetapi dia merasa jika sang umma yang memberitahu Changmin.

"Jung…Yun…ho…"Junsu tengah mengeja nama Yunho.

"Dia baik, sangat baik…" kata Jaejoong.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bahagia? Apa karena dia…" Changmin menggantung ucapannya.

"Sudah! Jangan membahas itu, sebaiknya kita latihan sekarang!" kata Jaejoong.

"Baiklah…" sahut keduanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat kekecewaan dua sahabatnya karena Jaejoong menolak untuk membahas masalahnya lebih jauh.

**Tbc…**

**Continue/Delete**

**Review Please…**

**Thank's a lot for you all and your comment ^^**

Semoga ff ini lancar terus yah hehehe...


	3. My Lily

**Part 3**

**Author : Junie**

**Cast : YunJae and other**

**Gendre : Romance,drama,smut and yaoi**

**Rating : M**

.

.

.

**" My Lily "**

Pertemuan yang singkat hingga tak terasa telah satu bulan berlalu sejak pertemuan Yunho dan Jaejoong pertama kalinya. Disinilah keduanya berada, disebuah butik mewah di Seoul. Mereka tengah mencoba baju pengantin yang akan mereka kenakan di hari pernikahan mereka empat hari lagi. Mereka ditemani oleh Mrs. Jung dan Mrs. Kim.

Mrs. Kim dan Jaejoong untuk kedua kalinya datang ke Seoul, dulu saat Jaejoong masih di Junior High School dan mungkin saja setelah menikah dia akan tinggal di Seoul bersama Yunho. Selama mencoba baju, Yunho nampak diam dan hanya menggangguk setuju apapun yang dikatakan sang umma padanya dan Jaejoong tampak duduk termenung melihat baju pengantinnya tengah di cek oleh sang umma.

"Aku akan menikah, apa aku mengambil keputusan yang benar? aku…aku takut jika…suatu saat aku tak bisa bertahan dan mengingkari janjiku pada Yunho" batin Jaejoong.

"Sayang, kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Mrs. Kim sambil membelai rambut hitam putranya.

"Tidak apa-apa umma…" jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mrs. Kim lagi.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja…" jawab Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, berhentilah melamun eum? lihat bagaimana cantiknya jas putih ini…"

"Um, cantik sekali…" kata Jaejoong, ia menyentuh baju pengantinnya sembari tersenyum kecil.

Dari kejauhan sepasang mata musang memperhatikan sikap dan ekspresi Jaejoong, pria tampan itu hanya menatap dengan datar. Yunho pun sama sekali tidak terlihat jika dia bahagia. Seharusnya dia bahagia karena akan menikah namun yang dia rasakan adalah sebaliknya, dia tidak bahagia karena Jaejoong yang terlihat tidak bahagia.

" Mianhae, semua karena aku…" gumam Yunho lirih.

" Yunho…" panggil Mrs. Jung yang tampaknya melihat raut wajah sedih sang putra.

"Yah…" sahut Yunho.

" Kau mungkin berpikir umma jahat mengorbankan Jaejoong untukmu, tapi sebagai umma…umma hanya ingin kau bahagia memiliki seseorang disisimu. Jikalau suatu saat Jaejoong membenci umma, umma ikhlas…biarkan umma egois untuk kebahagiaan anak umma kali ini saja" kata Mrs. Jung dengan suara paraunya menahan tangis.

"Umma tidak salah apapun, umma hanya ingin aku bahagia itu saja" kata Yunho yang tetap menatap sang calon istri dikejauhan sana. " Kesalahan semuanya ada padaku! Aku cacat, aku tidak sempurna dan tak berguna…untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur saja aku tak mampu! aku tak bisa menginjak gas mobil kesayanganku! aku tak berguna! mungkin jika aku tidak cacat, Jaejoong akan Jaejoong ingin membenci seseorang, akulah yang harus dia benci…" Yunho memukul dadanya, airmata mengumpul di bola matanya. Mrs. Jung menutup bibirnya menahan suara tangisannya sementara airmatanya sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya.

…

"Woaah…tradisional sekali" kata Mrs. Jung kagum melihat kedai ramen yang tak pernah dia kunjungi.

"Ini tempat makan ramen yang enak di Seoul…" kata Jaejoong sembari tersenyum.

"Benarkah? kenapa Joongie sepertinya lebih tahu Seoul daripada ahjumma?" Mrs. Jung memicingkan matanya berpura-pura curiga hingga membuat gelak tawa dari Jaejoong.

"Aku pernah ke Seoul sekali dan aku singgah disini untuk makan bersama teman-temanku, rasa ramennya enak sekali! kami sampai makan tiga mangkok waktu itu! ahjumma harus kesini jika waktu luang…" kata Jaejoong.

"Aish! ahjumma sibuk sayang, banyak yang harus ahjumma urus dan ahjumma harus pulang balik kanada untuk menemani appa Yunho bekerja. Kenapa tidak ajak Yunho saja?" kata Mrs. Jung.

"Mengajak calon suamimu lebih asyik daripada mengajak Mrs. Jung sayang…" kata Mrs. Kim lalu tersenyum kearah Mrs. Jung.

Baik Yunho dan Jaejoong tampak diam mendengar godaan Mrs. Kim. Jaejoong melirik Yunho disampingnya dan BANG! Yunho melihatnya hingga membuat Jaejoong salah tingkah dan menyenggol kotak tissu di atas meja.

"Jae, kau kenapa sayang? kotak tissu sampai terjatuh seperti itu…" tegur Mrs. Kim.

"A-ani umma, tadi aku tidak sengaja menyenggolnya…" kata Jaejoong.

"Huwaa, ahjumma sudah lapar! ramennya lama yah…" kata Mrs. Jung cemberut.

"Sebentar lagi ahjumma, bagaimana kita makan telur rebus ini dulu…" kata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memberikan telur rebus kepada Mrs. Jung dan ummanya. Yunho nampak tidak tertarik untuk memakan telur rebus, pria tampan itu tengah asyik dengan alam pikirannya sendiri.

"Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu Jae…" batin Yunho melihat Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar ocehan dari kedua wanita paruh bayah di depannya.

"Yun, kau mau?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba membuat pria tampan itu sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ne?" jawab Yunho bingung.

"Telur rebus Yun, calon istrimu yang cantik sedang menawarimu telur rebus…" kata Mrs. Jung.

"Aah, telur rebus…" Yunho bergumam.

"Yunho mau?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Boleh…" jawab Yunho lalu mengambil satu telur tetapi tiba-tiba Jaejoong menarik tangannya dan memberikan satu telur rebus yang cukup besar dan telah bersih dari cangkangnya untuk Yunho.

"Ini! aku sudah mengupas cangkangnya, makan ini dulu karena ramennya masih lama…" kata Jaejoong dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Gomawo Jae…" ucap Yunho.

Pria tampan itu mulai menggigit telur rebus pemberiaan Jaejoong dengan dada yang ikut menghangat, dia menyukai Jaejoong perhatian padanya. Pria tampan itu benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pria cantik di sampingnya.

Mrs. Jung dan Mrs. Kim yang melihat mereka hanya saling berbalas senyuman.

" Maafkan ahjumma Jae, tapi ahjumma mohon padamu untuk menjaga Yunho selamanya. Jangan pernah tinggalkan dia… " batin Mrs. Jung.

Tak berapa lama ramen pesanan mereka pun datang, Jaejoong memesan ramen spesial ukuran jumbo untuk mereka. Pria cantik itu tertawa melihat ekpresi kedua wanita paruh bayah di depannya, mereka nampak shock melihat porsi ramen yang sepertinya akan membuat mereka kekenyangan.

"Selamat makan!" kata Jaejoong dengan cerianya.

Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang tengah mengaduk-aduk ramennya dengan susah payah karena jarak kursi roda dan meja terlampau cukup jauh untuknya dengan kondisi kakinya sekarang. Jaejoong meletakkan sumpitnya kemudian memanggil seorang pelayan.

"Bisa pinjam nampannya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Oh, boleh…" kata pelayan itu kemudian mengambil apa yang di minta Jaejoong.

"Gomawo…" kata Jaejoong saat apa yang di mintanya telah ada ditangannya.

Mrs. Jung dan Mrs. Kim mengamati tingkah Jaejoong, pria cantik itu tiba-tiba saja mengambil mangkok ramen Yunho hingga pria tampan itu terkejut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Sebentar Yun…" jawab Jaejoong. " awas kakimu, nah…sekarang makanlah! hati-hati panas…" kata Jaejoong sambil memperbaiki letak nampan dipangkuan Yunho.

Yunho mengerti sekarang, Jaejoong pasti melihatnya kesusahan tadi saat ingin memakan ramen miliknya. Ada rasa senang, haru dan kesal di hati Yunho. Senang karena Jaejoong peduli dan perhatian padanya,haru karena hanya Jaejoong yang mengerti kondisinya tadi tetapi kesal karena dia merasa tak berguna! hanya memakan ramen, Jaejoong harus turun tangan untuknya.

"Yun, nanti dingin…." tegur Jaejoong saat melihat calon suaminya itu hanya diam menatap mangkuknya.

"Eum? iya…" kata Yunho.

"Kau mau telur rebus lagi?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Eum, boleh…" jawab Yunho sambil mengangguk pelan.

Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian mengupaskan dua butir telur rebus untuk Yunho sementara Yunho mengamati wajah cantik calon istrinya. Rasa teduh menyelimuti dadanya.

"Tuhan, apa kau mengirim malaikat untukmu? berikan aku kekuatan untuk bisa membuatnya bahagia dan menjaganya dimasa depan…" batin Yunho.

…

Hari sudah begitu sore, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Mrs. Jung nampak tengah membantu sang anak berdiri dari kursi roda miliknya untuk masuk kedalam mobil seorang diri, biasanya ada supir tapi karena hari ini Mrs. Jung ingin membawa mobil sendiri maka seperti inilah kejadiannya.

Jaejoong nampak khawatir melihat Mrs. Jung bersusah payah mengangkat tubuh Yunho yang lumanyan besar. Kasihan melihat Mrs. Jung kewalahan, Jaejoong mendekati mereka dan mengambil lengan kiri Yunho untuk di taruh di bahunya.

"Jae? tidak usah sayang…" kata Mrs. Jung.

"Ani, ahjumma duluan bersama umma masuk mobil. Biar aku…."

"Jae, biarkan ummaku saja…" kata Yunho yang merasa tidak enak.

"Waeyo? kau tidak ingin aku menyentuhmu?" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, Mrs. Jung tersenyum melihat ekspresi cemberut Jaejoong dan wajah Yunho yang membatu karena sikap Jaejoong diluar dugaannya. Dia terlihat…menggemaskan, begitulah presepsi Yunho saat ini.

"Yah, sudah! umma masuk kemobil duluan…" kata Mrs. Kim.

"Yunho berat loh Joongie, awas tertimpa olehnya" canda Mrs. Jung.

"Neee~~~" sahut Jaejoong.

"Jae, masuklah…" perintah Yunho dengan lembut.

"Yah! berisik! aku jadi tidak bisa mengangkat tubuhmu yang gendut ini!" kesal Jaejoong.

"Mwo?" Yunho sukses tercengang mendengar celotehan Jaejoong tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Manusia apa beruang sih!" gerutu Jaejoong, bibir cherrynya bergerak imut saat menggerutu.

Jaejoong memeluk pinggang Yunho dan berusaha mengangkat tubuh Yunho yang lebih besar darinya, saat tubuhnya menempel dengan tubuh Yunho. Wangi tubuh Yunho menusuk hidung mancungnya, begitu wangi dan nyaman. Sementara Yunho mengalami hal yang sama, tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dari Jaejoong membuat wajahnya menyentuh surai hitam calon istrinya itu hingga wangi vanilla menguar membuai hidungnya.

Tanpa sadar Yunho menenggelamkan hidung mancungnya di rambut Jaejoong,perlakuan Yunho membuat gerakan Jaejoong terhenti. Wajahnya berubah panas dan berakhir memerah, dia merasakan nafas dan ujung hidung Yunho menggelitik rambutnya. Dia pun menjadi salah tingkah.

"Jae, kau pakai shampo dan sabun apa?" bisik Yunho.

"N-ne? aku pakai s-shampo dan sabun bayi…" kata Jaejoong jujur. Yah, dia memang suka memakai produk bayi. Alasannya karena dia menyukai bau bayi yang lembut dan nyaman.

"Bayi?" Yunho tampak heran.

"N-nee…" jawab Jaejoong dengan gugup.

"Aku menyukainya…" bisik Yunho.

**_DEG!_**

**_DEG!_**

**_DEG!_**

**_BLUSH~~~_**

Wajah Jaejoong merah padam, Yunho menyukai bau tubuhnya. Oh, Jaejoong sangat malu.

"Apa kita akan terus seperti ini?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba,karena merasa Jaejoong berhenti bergerak.

"Akh! itu karena kau berisik Yun…" kata Jaejoong yang kembali memeluk erat tubuh besar Yunho dan perlahan memasukkannya kedalam mobil dengan hati-hati.

"Ternyata calon istriku cukup cerewet juga…" komentar Yunho.

"Mwoya?" Jaejoong.

"Ani, aku bercanda…" kata Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong mengembungkan pipinya dengan kesal.

"Huh!" dengus Jaejoong sambil mendorong kursi roda Yunho untuk di simpan di bagasi mobil.

Jaejoong mendesah lega kemudian berlari kesisi kanan mobil hingga sekarang dia sudah duduk disamping Yunho.

…

Jaejoong berdiri mematung melihat Mansion yang begitu besar dihadapannya, ini Mansion keluarga Jung. Mrs. Jung dan Mrs. Kim sudah berjalan duluan masuk ke dalam meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan wajah lucunya menatap mansion keluarga Jung lalu Yunho? pria tampan itu tengah sibuk mengamati calon istrinya yang tak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya berdiri.

" Dia benar-benar lucu dengan ekspresi itu…" gumam Yunho dan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mendengar itu.

"Woah! bunga lily!" seru Jaejoong tiba-tiba hingga tak sadar berlari masuk kedalam sebuah taman yang luas dengan berbagai macam bunga, yah nampak seperti kebun bunga.

"Yun, kenapa masih disini? mana Joongie umma?" tanya Mrs. Jung yang menghampiri anaknya karena dia tidak menemukan Yunho di dalam mansion.

"Dia sedang bermain dengan kupu-kupu disana…" jawab Yunho yang tak lepas memandangi wajah bahagia Jaejoong yang menciumi bunga lily dan sesekali mengejar kupu-kupu.

"Aigo, dia manis sekali seperti itu…" puji Mrs. Jung.

"Dia malaikatku umma…" batin Yunho sambil tersenyum simpul.

Jaejoong nampak asyik dengan bunga-bunga di depannya hingga ia lupa telah meninggalkan Yunho. Mrs. Jung menepuk pundak anaknya sebelum masuk kedalam mansion kembali membiarkan mereka berdua.

Perlahan kursi Roda Yunho bergerak mendekati Jaejoong, pria cantik itu benar-benar lupa dengan sekitarnya.

" Kau boleh memetiknya, jika kau suka…" kata Yunho.

"Yunho…" Jaejoong terkejut melihat Yunho sudah berada disampingnya.

"Bunga itu milik ummaku, kau boleh memetiknya jika kau suka…" kata Yunho lagi.

"Eum…apakah ahjumma tidak akan marah?" tanya Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho.

"Ani…" jawab Yunho singkat.

Jaejoong terlihat begitu senang, wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia. Tangan putihnya mulai memilih bunga lily yang bentuknya cantik. Yunho sendiri duduk diam dikursi rodanya memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan calon istrinya yang cantik.

Sepertinya pria cantik itu sudah selesai memetik bunga lily, dia pun menghampiri Yunho kemudian memberikannya bunga lily tersebut.

"Untukmu!" kata Jaejoong.

"Untukku?" tanya Yunho.

"Hum, lily putih ini untukmu Yun…" kata Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap bunga lily tersebut, dia tersenyum kecil. Yunho tahu arti seseorang memberikan kita bunga lily putih, apa ini artinya Jaejoong hanya akan menganggapnya seperti arti bunga lily putih tersebut atau hanya dirinya yang terlalu berlebihan percaya dengan arti konyol tersebut.

"Yun, kau tak suka bunga lily?" tanya Jaejoong yang merasa Yunho hanya menatap bunga lily putih ditangannya.

"Apakah kau tahu arti bunga lily putih Jae?" tanya Yunho.

"Ani, memangnya apa?" tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Ani, bukan apa-apa…" kata Yunho.

Jaejoong merasa Yunho sedikit bicara hari ini, apa Yunho tidak menyukai keberadaannya disini?. Dan tiba-tiba menanyakan arti bunga lily padanya, dia tidak tahu arti bunga lily. Dia hanya tahu jika dia menyukai bunga lily, khususnya lily putih.

"Kau baik-baik sajakan Yun?" tanya Jaejoong yang kini duduk dihadapannya Yunho dengan menggunakan lututnya sebagai tumpuan.

Yunho terkejut tiba-tiba Jaejoong berlutut di hadapannya dan kedua tangannya yang menyentuh kedua kakinya yang kaku.

" Ani, aku baik-baik saja Jae…" jawab Yunho.

" Lalu kenapa kau hanya dia dan tidak menerima bunga lily dariku?" kata Jaejoong dengan bibir mengerucut sambil menatap bunga lily itu ditangannya.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Apa dia marah?

"Kau marah?" tanya Yunho.

"Sedikit…" kata Jaejoong yang masih menatap bunga lilynya.

"Mian…" kata Yunho.

"Segampang itu meminta maaf? terima bunga ini dan aku memaafkanmu karena sudah mengabaikan bungaku tadi…" kata Jaejoong.

"Bolehkah aku meminta bunga lily yang lain?" tanya Yunho dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau mau yang warna kuning? atau orange?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Bukan, tapi bunga lily didepanku…" kata Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, otaknya sedang mencerna ucapan Yunho. Pria cantik itu nampak bingung, Yunho lagi-lagi tersenyum. Calon istrinya terlalu polos.

"Kau sudah mengerti?" tanya Yunho dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya kesal, karena Yunho malah tersenyum saja sementara dirinya sedang kebingungan.

"Ani, aku tidak mengerti! bunga lily yang ini saja, apa bedanya dengan bunga lily yang lain? sama sajakan? aku mau masuk kedalam rumah…"

"Jae…" panggil Yunho.

"Ada apa dengannya? meminta bunga lily yang lain tapi menunjuknya bunga lily di hadapannya! nah, bunga lily di hadapannya yah bunga lily ditanganku, dia mempermainkanku eoh! Jung Yunho pabbo!" gerutu Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap punggung Jaejoong yang menjauh, dia tersenyum melihat tingkah calon istrinya itu. Dia begitu polos. Yunho menatap bunga lily pemberian Jaejoong di tangannya, dia tersenyum menatap bunga tersebut.

"Perbedaan bunga lily ini dan bunga lily yang aku minta, tentu saja berbeda…bunga lily yang aku inginkan lebih cantik dibanding bunga lily ini yaitu kau. You my lily…my angel…my love…" kata Yunho dengan mata kembali menatap punggung Jaejoong di kejauhan sana, hingga menghilang di balik pintu rumah.

**Tbc**

**Maaf, mungkin updatenya lama. Terlalu banyak kendala tiba-tiba tidak mood untuk membuat part selanjutnya dan saat di lanjutkan partnya sama sekali tidak menarik saat aku membacanya kembali jadi butuh waktu lagi untuk mengubah part tersebut agar menarik untuk di baca…**

**Vakum setahun, membuatku susah untuk merangkai kalimat menjadi sesuatu yang menarik. Yah, maafkan jika part ini terkesan membosankan atau bagaimana meski aku sudah mengubahnya…ideku untuk part ini hanya sampai disini. Sekali lagi maaf, kau mengecewakan…**

**Thank's**

**Don't forget for review if you want, this fanfic still update ^0^/**


	4. Something

**Part 4**

**Author : Junie**

**Cast : YunJae and other**

**Gendre : Romance,drama,smut and yaoi**

**Rating : M**

.

.

.

**" Something "**

Hari ini ditemani oleh sang umma,Jaejoong berpamitan dengan teman-teman dan juga guru yang mengajarnya selamanya sekalian memberikan undangan pernikahannya. Jaejoong sempat menangis namun dia pun kembali tersenyum saat semua guru dan teman kelasnya juga ketiga sahabatnya memberikan semangat padanya.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah, dia akan fokus menjadi istri dan mengurus Yunho setelah menikah nantinya. Pernikahan mereka sudah tinggal sehari lagi dan itu akan terjadi besok, hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bersekolah. Junsu menangis hebat dipelukan Yoochun, dia akan rindu dengan Jaejoong di sekolah.

"Hyung, aku akan rindu padamu…" kata Junsu sambil menggosok kedua matanya dengan kasar.

"Yah, aku juga hyung dan sepertinya kami akan ikut kompetisi musik tanpa dirimu…" kata Yoochun.

"Aku juga akan merindukan kalian, Busan dan sekolah ini…Aku yakin kalian pasti bisa tanpa diriku!" kata Jaejoom dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

"Merindukan Busan? hyung akan pindah?" tanya Junsu dengan wajah cemas.

"Mungkin aku akan tinggal di Seoul, dirumah Yunho tentunya…" kata Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong hyung tidak akan kemana-mana, dia hanya menikah! tidak perlu dramatis seperti ini…" kata Changmin.

"Yak! diam saja kau jangkung! aku sedang sedih…" kesal Junsu.

"Kalian harus datang di pernikahanku besok yah…" kata Jaejoong.

"Tentu hyung! kami semua akan datang ke pernikahan hyung besok…" kata Yoochun sembari mengacungkan kedua jempolnya kepada Jaejoong.

"Hyung, benar-benar akan menikah dengan Jung Yunho? Kami juga belum melihat wajah calon suamimu hyung, hyung tidak pernah memperkenalkannya pada kami…" tanya Junsu.

"Ada apa suie? aku kan sudah bilang akan menikah dengannya, aku akan mengenalkannya pada kalian saat pernikahan nanti mianhae…" kata Jaejoong dengan wajah sesalnya.

"Bebek ini! Ada apa denganmu? kau tidak rela Jaejoong hyung menikah dengan Jung Yunho karena dia cacat begitu?" tanya Changmin dengan nada kesal.

"Sudah, kalian jangan bertengkar. Suie, hyung ingin kau jangan khawatir…aku akan baik-baik saja dengan Yunho dan jangan menganggap Yunho seperti itu, dia akan menjadi suamiku dan kalian harus menghormatinya…" kata Jaejoong sambil menggenggam tangan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Jaejoong hyung akan bahagia dengan Jung Yunho suie, kita tidak perlu khawatir…" kata Yoochun.

"Dengar itu bebek! berhenti berpikiran negatif tentang calon suami Jaejoong hyung!" kata Changmin sambil menatap tajam Junsu yang merengut kesal padanya.

"Iya, aku minta maaf…" kata Junsu.

"Yah,sudah! bantu aku membereskan lokerku…Aku akan berangkat ke Seoul siang ini!" kata Jaejoong.

…

Pria tampan itu sibuk memperhatikan sang umma yang mondar-mandir dihadapannya mempersiapkan keperluannya besok. Yunho tersenyum melihat kesibukan sang umma, wanita paruh baya itu terlalu bersemangat untuk pernikahan besok. Dari pagi hingga malam begini, wanita paruh baya itu sibuk menata seluruh isi di Mansion agar terlihat indah.

Yunho mendorong kursi rodanya menuju laci kecil disamping tempat tidurnya, dia membuka laci kecil itu dan mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dengan bungkusan kertas kado berwarna coklat bermotif boneka. Mrs. Jung yang tengah sibuk menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan menghampiri anaknya. Mata wanita paruh baya itu melihat kotak ditangan Yunho.

" Apa itu Yun?" tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Eum? ani, bukan apa-apa umma…" jawab Yunho kemudian menyimpan kotak itu kembali kedalam laci.

" Lalu kenapa menatapnya seperti itu?" tanya Mrs. Jung penasaran.

" Saat kecelakaan hari itu, aku bermaksud mengembalikan barang itu kepada seorang pejalan kaki yang menjatuhkannya di depan sekolah dan aku mengejar orang tersebut sampai ke halte bus tapi saat menyebrang aku tidak melihat jalan dan sebuah mobil menabrakku hingga terpental jauh…" kata Yunho mengingat kejadian dimana ia kecelakaan.

" Kotak itu isinya apa? " tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Aku tidak pernah membukanya umma, itu bukan hakku…" kata Yunho.

"Orang itu tak mungkin mencarinya lagi bukan…" kata Mrs. Jung lagi.

"Umma…" Yunho menatap sang umma.

"Oke! umma tidak akan memaksamu, umma mau keluar dulu menyiapkan keperluan appamu. Pria tua itu selalu saja mengeluh tentang warna dasi!" gerutu Mrs. Jung membuat Yunho tertawa kecil.

"Yah, uruslah pria tua yang umma cintai itu…" canda Yunho.

"Oh, iya nanti keluarga Kim akan datang. Mereka menginap!"

"Jaejoong juga?" tanya Yunho.

"Iyalah, umma pikir lebih baik mereka berangkat ke Seoul hari ini jadi besok berangkat ke gerejanya bisa bersama…" kata Mrs. Jung.

"Bersama?" tanya Yunho.

"Bersama tapi beda mobil! kenapa? berharap satu mobil dengan Jaejoong eoh? mimpi!" ejek Mrs. Jung.

Yunho tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Yah, sudah! umma mau keluar dulu…"

"Umma, kalau keluarga Kim datang beritahu aku…" kata Yunho.

"Ani! Noooo~~~ itu bisa gawat! kau tidak boleh bertemu Jaejoong! kau boleh bertemu dengannya saat digereja besok! Awas! kalau umma dapat kau mengendap-ngendap ingin bertemu dengannya…" ancam Mrs. Jung.

"Umma…aku tid-"

"Sudah! umma mau keluar dulu…" Mrs. Jung melenggang pergi sebelum Yunho menanyainya kembali.

Sementara itu Jaejoong nampak duduk dengan gelisah didalam mobil milik keluarga Jung, pria cantik itu nampak meremas tangannya sesekali, Mrs. Kim yang duduk disampingnya sesekali tertawa kecil melihat sang anak.

"Umma, bagaimana kalau aku bertemu Yunho nanti? perutku tiba-tiba sakit memikirkan acara besok…" kata Jaejoong dengan ekspresi cemas diwajahnya.

"Sepertinya Yunho ada dirumahnya, kata Mrs. Jung…Yunho dirumah" kata Mrs. Kim sengaja membuat anaknya bertambah cemas.

"Memangnya kalau Yunho ada, kenapa Jae? kau ingin mengusir Yunho dari rumahnya?" canda Mr. Kim di jok depan.

"Appa! aakhh~~ bisakah kita menginap ditempat lain saja? perutku tiba-tiba keram…" keluh Jaejoong.

"Hahahaha…aigo, anakku panik sekali" ejek Mrs. Jung.

Mr dan Mrs. Kim tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah merengut Jaejoong dengan bibir terpout lucu.

_'Semoga aku tidak bertemu dengan Yunho, bisa gawat! aku tiba-tiba cemas bertemu dengannya…' batin Jaejoong._

…

"Selamat datang, kalian pasti sangat lelah bukan?" tanya Mrs. Jung yang menyambut keluarga Kim dirumahnya.

"Ani, kami malah bersemangat…" kata Mrs. Kim.

"Ayo, masuk! Istriku baru selesai memasak dan masakannya sangat banyak padahal setiap hari dia tidak pernah masak sebanyak ini…" sindir Mr. Jung kepada sang istri.

"Yah! aku memasak karena keluarga Kim akan datang dan calon menantuku yang cantik juga…" kata Mrs. Jung yang kini memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan semangat membuat pria cantik itu tertawa dan memeluk Mrs. Jung juga.

"Waahh, pastinya sangat enak!" sanjung Mr. Kim.

"Mana Yunho? kenapa anak itu tidak turun menyambut calon mertua dan calon istrinya? " tanya Mr. Jung kepada istrinya.

"Yunho ada dikamarnya, ah! sebaiknya kita makan malam dulu...Jae, ayo sayang! ahjumma rindu denganmu"

Mrs. Jung menyeret tubuh Jaejoong duluan dengan semangat,menyisakan gelengan dan tawa kecil dari orangtua Jaejoong dan Mr. Jung.

Di lantai dua Mansion Jung tepatnya dikamar Yunho, pria tampan itu tampak berkutat dengan knock pintu kamarnya yang terlihat dikunci dari luar.

"Yah! Umma benar-benar mengunci pintu kamarku?! yah! aku hanya ingin mengambil stick drumku! UMMA!" teriak Yunho sambil menggedor pintu kamarnya.

Diluar kamar Yunho dua maid tengah berdiri dengan panik, mereka diberi tugas untuk menjaga kamar Yunho. Mrs. Jung sepertinya berlebihan,dia tidak membiarkan anaknya keluar.

Aigo, Mrs. Jung!

"Umma! Bibi Jang! Pak Han! Yak!" Yunho berteriak seperti orang gila, pria tampan itu mendengus kesal melihat tak ada satu pun yang memperdulikan teriakannya.

"Umma berlebihan, memangnya apa yang akan aku lakukan kepada calon istriku dengan kedua kaki lumpuh ini? menerkamnya? Umma terlalu jauh berpikir…"

Yunho menyerah dan memutar balik kursi rodanya menuju ranjang. Perlahan dengan kedua tangan kekarnya, tengah bertumpuh disisi kursi roda hingga tubuhnya sedikit terangkat dan berakhir terhempas diatas ranjang dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Aaah~ menyebalkan!" gerutu Yunho saat dirinya malah jatuh dengan posisi yang tidak diharapkannya.

Kembali Yunho membetulkan posisinya hingga dia duduk diatas ranjang, setelah merasa nyaman Yunho nampak diam sejenak menatap kedua kakinya. Tangannya menyentuh kedua kaki kaku tersebut.

"Hey, aku merindukanmu…aku merindukan semuanya yang kulakukan denganmu…"

…

Kedua orang tua Jaejoong tengah berbincang ringan di ruang keluarga bersama Mr. Jung sembari menikmati buah persik yang disajikan oleh Mrs. Jung. Sementara itu Jaejoong tengah menemani Mrs. Jung di dapur menyiapkan cemilan lainnya seperti kue mochi dan manisan buah. Dia juga menyiapkan potongan buah apel dan yogurt strawberry.

Jaejoong nampak tidak tenang ditempatnya sesekali pria cantik itu melirik kesana kemari dengan pandangan waspada, Mrs. Jung yang melihat tingkah Jaejoong pun terkikik geli.

'Pasti mencari Yunho, anak itu sudah aku kurung di kamar hehehe…'batin Mrs. Jung.

'Yunho, kemana? saat makan malam dia tidak ada dan sekarang dia belum muncul-muncul juga…'batin Jaejoong penasaran.

"Bibi Jang!" Mrs. Jung memanggil Bibi Jang, maid keluarga Jung.

"Iya nyonya besar!" seorang wanita tua berjalan sedikit tergesah-gesah kearah dapur.

"Tolong bawakan, potongan buah apel dan yogurt ini kekamar Yunho…" kata Mrs. Jung hingga Jaejoong bereaksi dan melihat kearah nampan ditangan Mrs. Jung.

"Nyonya besar, tadi tuan muda berteriak-teriak dikamarnya…saya takut nanti tuan muda marah" kata Bibi Jang.

"Ahjumma mengurung Yunho?" Jaejoong menyelah pembicaraan mereka.

Mrs. Jung yang tertangkap basah, hanya terlihat salah tingkah mendapat tatapan terkejut dari calon menantunya.

"Aissh, itu karena ahjumma tidak ingin Yunho bertemu denganmu…orang yang akan menikah tidak boleh saling bertemu dulu nanti terjadi sesuatu" kata Mrs. Jung menjelaskan dengan gerakan mendramatisir keadaan.

"Yunho pasti belum makan…" kata Jaejoong menambah rasa bersalah Mrs. Jung, memang membenarkan jika Yunho belum makan makanya dia menyuruh Bibi Jang mengantarkan potongan buah apel dan yogurt strawberry kesukaan Yunho. Pria tampan itu memang jarang makan nasi saat malam, dia lebih menyukai buah dan yogurt.

Jaejoong menatap nampan di tangan Mrs. Jung, dia pun tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendekati wanita tua itu.

"W-waeyo?" entah mengapa Mrs. Jung merasa tingkah Jaejoong mencurigakan.

"Bolehkah aku yang mengantarkannya ke kamar Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong.

Mrs. Jung menghela nafas, melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong yang terkesan lugu menatapnya membuat wanita paruh baya itu menjadi luluh.

Jaejoong terlihat seperti anak kucing yang ingin dielus,hahaha…

"Baiklah…" kata Mrs. Jung dan ia pun mendapat senyuman dari Jaejoong.

"Kamar Yunho dimana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Bibi Jang akan mengantarmu…" kata Mrs. Jung.

"Ayo bibi Jang!" kata Jaejoong.

"Iya tuan muda…" sahut Bibi Jang Kemudian mengantar Jaejoong kelantai dua.

Kejauhan Mrs. Jung tersenyum melihat perhatian Jaejoong kepada putranya, dia memang tidak salah memilih Jaejoong untuk Yunho.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu terlalu khawatir tentang putraku lagi, Jaejoong sangat baik dan perhatian…anak itu manis sekali!" kata Mrs. Jung sambil memegang pipinya mencoba mengekspresikan betapa manisnya Jaejoong dalam gambarannya.

…

Krik~ Krik~ krik~

Hening!

Sudah 15 menit Jaejoong bergerak gelisah didepan pintu bercat putih gading didepannya, sementara Bibi Jang dan Pak Han hanya saling bertukar pandang melihat Jaejoong yang tak kunjung masuk kedalam. Padahal pintu tak lagi terkunci hanya saja masih tertutup rapat.

Jaejoong menyesali sikapnya tadi, bukankah dia ingin menghindari Yunho dulu? Jaejoong sepertinya lupa karena mendengar Mrs. Jung mengurung sang anak dan belum makan pula karena dia.

'Pabbo Kim Jaejoong! Perutku keram lagi…' eluh batin Jaejoong.

"T-tuan muda? maaf, kenapa belum masuk kedalam yah?" tanya Bibi Jang.

"Ne? aahh, itu…eum…aku…aku…" Jaejoong bergerak gelisah dengan kalimatnya yang terbatah-batah.

Dibalik kamar Yunho nampak mendorong kursi rodanya menuju pintu karena dia mendengar ada yang berbicara didepan kamarnya, saat dia mencoba membuka pintu dan tiga orang langsung memandangnya.

Yunho cukup terkejut, dia melihat Bibi Jang dan Pak Han dengan wajah bersalah karena membiarkan tuan muda mereka terkunci lalu melihat wajah shock Jaejoong didepannya.

"Jaejoong?" kata Yunho.

…

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang, dia kini duduk di pinggir ranjang kamar Yunho sementara Yunho tengah duduk dikursi roda sembari menikmati potongan buah apel dan yogurtnya dalam diam. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, semuanya diam.

Yunho yang merasa suasana nampak jadi kaku membuatnya menjadi susah menyapa Jaejoong. Hanya mata musangnya yang terus mengamati kegiatan apa yang dilakukan calon istrinya yang cantik didepannya.

**Tek!**

"AKKHH!" suara teriakan menggema di kamar Yunho saat tiba-tiba lampu kamar padam, atau lebih tepatnya lampu di seluruh ruangan di Mansion Jung padam.

Yunho yang tengah menikmati apel dan pemandangan indah dihadapannya menjadi terkejut bukan main saat mendengar suara Jaejoong yang menjerit takut dan lampu yang tiba-tiba padam.

"Jaejoong! Jaejoong!" panggil Yunho.

"Yun…Yunho…." suara Jaejoong nampak bergetar takut.

"Kau dimana? aku tidak bisa bergerak menggapaimu…" kata Yunho panik.

"Aku takut Yun… akh! yah!" jerit Jaejoong saat dia merasakan seseorang menyentuhnya.

Buk!

"Akh!"

"Yun? kau kah itu? Yun! kau jatuh? Yunho!" Jaejoong merangkak dengan panik diatas lantai berkarpet bulu mencari Yunho yang sepertinya jatuh saat dia menepis tangan yang ternyata tangan Yunho.

"Aku disini, tidak apa… aku baik-baik saja" kata Yunho yang tengah jatuh dengan posisi terlentang dalam gelap. Dia tiba-tiba merasakan sakit di kakinya, entahlah rasanya nyeri.

"Mi-mianhae, aku tak tahu itu kau…aku sungguh tidak sengaja" kata Jaejoong yang kini berada didekat Yunho.

Yunho merasakan Jaejoong terlalu dekat dengannya, aroma wangi tubuh Jaejoong menusuk hidungnya. Tangan Jaejoong berusaha menyentuh Yunho, tangan cantik itu terus menyentuh apapun didepannya hingga sesuatu terjadi.

"Aah~"

"Mi-mian! mian…" Jaejoong menarik tangannya menjauh saat merasakan menyentuh sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia sentuh. Wajahnya berubah merah merona, pipinya memanas. Dia mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari Yunho sedikit.

Bagaimana dengan Yunho?

Pria tampan itu tengah mengutuk dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan suara seperti desahan saat Jaejoong tidak sengaja menyentuh selangkangnya.

_'Pabbo Jung! memalukan!' gerutu batin Yunho._

_'A-aku memegang…Kyaaaaaaaaa! Aku memegang apa tadi!' gusar batin Jaejoong._

Waktu berlalu cukup lama dan lampu belum menyala juga, Yunho masih terlentang diatas karpet dan Jaejoong duduk diam sambil memeluk kakinya, ia sesekali memanggil nama Yunho memastikan pria itu baik-baik saja.

"Menyebalkan!" dengus Yunho yang nampaknya mencoba bangun tetapi tidak bisa. Kakinya tertekuk saat jatuh membuat rasa nyeri disana namun dia tak mau membuat Jaejoong merasa bersalah.

"Yun, kau baik-baik saja? apa yang menyebalkan?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya diam dan mendengarkan pertanyaan Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang tak mendengar suara Yunho menjadi panik dan gelisah.

"Yun? kau masih disana? Yunho…" panggil Jaejoong.

Yunho masih diam dan hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar suara khawatir Jaejoong. Aigo, kau jahil Jung!

"Y-yunho-ah…" panggil Jaejoong takut.

"Hm, aku masih disini Jae…" sahut Yunho.

"Pabbo! kau membuatku khawatir! kenapa tidak menjawabku!" kesal Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya ingin menggodamu Jae…" kata Yunho sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kau anggap ini main-main! kau jatuh kelantai kau kira aku tidak panik? kau malah menggodaku! itu tidak lucu! aku kesal padamu!" kata Jaejoong dengan nada serius.

"Calon istriku galak sekali" canda Yunho.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dalam gelap lalu menggerutu kesal.

"Jung Yunho Pabbo!" kata Jaejoong.

"Aku mendengarnya Jae…" kata Yunho.

"Sengaja!" kata Jaejoong ketus.

"Ketus sekali…"

"Diam!" kata Jaejoong semakin kesal.

"Baiklah…" kata Yunho.

Suasana kembali hening, Yunho sibuk meringis dalam diam karena kakinya yang tiba-tiba sakit dan Jaejoong yang diam ditempatnya. Pria cantik itu tengah memikirkan pernikahan besok, tiba-tiba saja dia ingin bertanya tentang pendapat Yunho untuk pernikahan besok.

"Yun…"

"Hm…"

"Kau tidak merasa tegang atau khawatir tentang besok?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau takut?" Yunho malah balik bertanya.

"Hm..."

"Kau berubah pikiran?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, matanya mencoba mencari keberadaan Yunho disana.

"Belum terlambat…jika kau ingin membatalkannya Jae…" kata Yunho.

"…"

"Kita masih bisa menjadi teman…" kata Yunho.

"Mengapa…mengapa kau tidak pernah mencoba memberiku kekuatan untuk bisa menepati janjiku padamu Yun? kenapa malah sebaliknya?"

_'Karena aku mencintaimu Jae, aku ingin kau bahagia…' batin Yunho._

"Aku tidak ingin merebut kebebasan seseorang hanya karena aku…" kata Yunho.

"Kau tidak merebutnya tapi aku yang memberikannya…" kata Jaejoong.

"Jadi…apa yang kau inginkan sekarang Jae? aku bingung dengan sikapmu…" kata Yunho.

"Aku merasa kau tidak menerimaku sepenuhnya sementara aku mencoba menerimamu dalam hidupku, yang harusnya bertanya adalah aku Yun…Kau ingin aku pergi atau hidup bersamamu?"

"Jae…"

"Jawabanmu selalu sama saat aku menanyakan bagaimana perasaanmu tentang semuanya, tak sedikit pun kau mengatakan bahwa kau berharap aku bersamamu…saat kita mempersiapkan semua urusan pernikahan tak sedikit pun kau terlihat senang. Kenapa Yun?"

Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasa sangat kesal kepada Yunho.

"Hal itu membuatku bimbang da-"

**Tek!**

Lampu tiba-tiba menyala memotong kalimat Jaejoong dan…surprise!

"Y-Yunho…"

Jaejoong terkejut bukan main saat melihat wajah Yunho sudah berada didepan wajahnya ketika lampu kembali menyala, tatapan Yunho padanya sulit diartikan. Manik-manik coklat milik Yunho menatapnya dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu Jaejoong-ah…"

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

Mata bulat Jaejoong bereaksi, bola matanya bergerak tak menentu.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong…" kata Yunho lagi.

Bibir Jaejoong bergerak seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Yunho dan Yunho menantikannya.

"…"

"Aku tahu, kau tak perlu menjawabnya…aku tidak berharap terlalu banyak agar kau ingin membalas perasaan ini. Aku sudah cukup bahagia sekarang…"

Yunho berbicara dengan mata terus menatap kedua mata bulat Jaejoong, Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong diam dengan ekspresi terkejut, bingung dan ekspresi lainnya hingga dia merasakan sebuah benda kenyal juga sedikit basah ditambah wangi maskulin Yunho.

**Cup!**

Sebuah kecupan sayang dipipi untuk Jaejoong dari Yunho. Pria cantik itu memejamkan matanya saat Yunho mencium pipi putihnya lalu membuka matanya saat Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali menatapnya.

"Wajahmu lucu…" ejek Yunho.

Jaejoong yang masih asing dengan perlakuan Yunho, menjadi sadar seketika saat ejekan Yunho menghancurkan pikirannya. Mata Jaejoong memicing kearah Yunho dan bibirnya ditekuk tidak senang.

"Pabboya!" teriak Jaejoong sambil melayangkan pukulan ke dada Yunho cukup keras hingga Yunho kembali terlentang di lantai.

"Auh! Appo Jae…" keluh Yunho.

Jaejoong beranjak berdiri dan ingin berlari keluar kamar namun tangan Yunho menahannya.

"Membiarkanku seperti ini?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong melihat keadaan Yunho yang terlentang dilantai. Mau tak mau Jaejoong kembali berjongkok dihadapan Yunho membuat pria tampan itu tersenyum padanya.

Jaejoong mengangkat tangan kanan Yunho untuk ditaruh dibahunya lalu memegang erat pinggang namja yang memiliki tubuh lebih besar darinya, mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati.

"Jae…"

"Hm…"

"Kau gugup yah?"

Oh. Jung! berhenti menggoda calon istrimu. Sudah tahu dia gugup akibat kau menciumnnya dengan tiba-tiba dan sekarang harus memelukmu bagaikan boneka beruang besar, tentu membuatnya gugup.

Mengapa Yunho tahu Jaejoong gugup?

Detak jantung pria cantik itu tak karuan, Yunho merasakannya karena Jaejoong tengah memeluknya dari depan.

"Ani,waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong saat Yunho sudah duduk diatas ranjang sementara Jaejoong masih berdiri dihadapannya.

Yunho menyeringai. Jaejoong melangkah mundur sedikit.

"W-waeyo?" Jaejoong merasa aneh dengan seringai Yunho yang terkesan seperti menyimpan maksud lain.

"Jae.."

"Mwoya? dari tadi kau terus memanggil namaku, aahh…menganggu telingaku" kata Jaejoong dengan kesal tapi mengapa Yunho mengangap itu menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Tidak ada lagikan? aku mau tidur…"

Jaejoong mengambil nampan bekas makan Yunho, dia berjalan tergesah-gesah ke arah pintu.

"Jung Jaejoong, selamat malam…" kata Yunho dengan sebuah seringai kecil dibibirnya.

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti saat dia mendengar sebaris kalimat yang sepertinya sangat asing. Dia menoleh kebelakang dengan bibirnya yang tak sadar mempout lucu.

"Aku belum menjadi Jung Jaejoong tuan Jung!" kata Jaejoong.

"Aku tak peduli!" kata Yunho cuek, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan tidak mengindahkan tatapan memicing dari calon istrinya yang cantik.

'Aku tahu sekarang! wajahnya yang lugu tapi sifat menyebalkan! Jaejoong sepertinya kau harus sabar menghadapi beruang Jung itu! ' batin Jaejoong saat sudah keluar dari kamar Yunho.

…

"Honey, kita batalkan saja pernikahan putra kita yah…" kata Mrs. Kim yang sedang duduk di ranjang kamar tamu milik keluarga Jung.

Pria tua yang tengah mengganti baju berbalik melihat wajah istrinya.

"Yubin, apa yang kau bicarakan? kau gila?!"

"Aku tidak tega melihat putraku merawat or-"

"Kim Yubin! Sungguh tega kau berkata seperti itu setelah apa yang telah dilakukan keluarga Jung untuk keluarga kita! Aku tidak mengenalmu, ini bukan dirimu Yubin…"

"Putraku kesayanganku, kenapa harus dia?! kita batalkan saja dan kita kembalikan uang mereka…"

"Jaejoong akan menangis melihat kelakuan ummanya yang memandang rendah seseorang karena sebuah kekurangan yang sama sekali orang itu pun belum tentu menginginkannya! Pantas saja, sejak kemarin kau gelisah setiap malam…"

Mrs. Kim diam menangis mendengar seluruh ucapan suaminya.

"Kita justru harus berterima kasih kepada mereka, karena mereka kita tidak tidur dijalan! karena keluarga Jung kita tidak perlu merasakan kerasnya aspal dan dinginnya udara diluar!"

"Aku tahu! aku tahu! putraku masih 18 tahun! dia tidak seharusnya menanggung beban ini…"

"Aku tahu, Jaejoong harus merelakan dirinya untuk kita! Jika aku bisa menukar diriku untuk putraku? aku akan melakukannya tapi itu tidak mungkin Yubin. Memang awalnya aku melihat Jaejoong bersedih dan terkejut tapi tidakkah kau lihat dia sudah menerima Yunho?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu? aku ummanya dan aku bisa merasakan jika putraku tersiksa…"

"Aku appanya Yubin, Jaejoong mengatakan padaku jika dia akan menjaga Yunho segenap hatinya dan akan bahagia dengan Yunho. Bahkan dia berjanji padaku akan membuat Yunho sembuh seperti sedia kala, justru aku bangga padanya! dia memiliki hati malaikat ditubuhnya dan aku yakin suatu saat Yunho akan memberikan kebahagiaan yang lebih indah untuk putraku...Yunho sendiri yang berjanji padaku."

Mrs. Kim masih menangis, Mr. Kim beranjak memeluk istrinya.

"Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja, Jaejoong akan bahagia dengan Yunho…"

"Bagaimana jika Jaejoong tidak bahagia honey?"

"Mereka sudah berjanji padaku jadi tenanglah…"

…

Malam ini Changmin dan Yoochun menginap dirumah Junsu setelah pria imut itu menghubungi mereka. Changmin kini tengah berbaring di atas karpet sambil membaca komik sedangkan Yoochun tengah bermain PS dan Junsu tengah sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Haah…aku sungguh penasaran dengan calon suami Jaejoong hyung!" kata Junsu.

"Bebek, jangan mulai lagi…" kata Changmin dengan tetap mata fokus pada komik miliknya.

"Apalagi suie? kenapa lagi?"

"Aish! aku bukannya ingin berkata yang tidak-tidak tapi aku merasa jika calon suami Jaejoong hyung itu merupakan seseorang yang kita kenal…" kata Junsu dengan mata memicing dan ekspresi yang begitu serius.

"Kau kebanyakan membaca komik detektif conan? kau bukan detektif…" sindir Changmin.

"Yah! aku serius!" kesal Junsu.

"Lanjutkan!" sahut Yoochun penasaran.

"JUNG-YUN-HO! nama itu terlalu familiar dikepalaku…" kata Junsu.

Yoochun mengernyitkan dahinya yang lebar, dia bersandar pada ranjang di ikuti Changmin yang kini merubah posisinya menjadi telengkup diatas ranjang sembari memperhatikan kedua hyungnya yang begitu serius.

"Akh! Aku tahu!" jerit Junsu dengan ekspresinya yang lucu.

"Apa suie?" tanya Yoochun.

"Awas jika kau mengatakan yang tidak-tidak!" ancam Changmin.

"Kalian tahu kan kelompok musik dari sekolah diseoul yang beberapa tahun lalu mengalahkan senior kita pada ajang musik festival?"

"Aaahh~~ aku ingat! waeyo?" tanya Yoochun.

"Kelompok itu sudah bubar apa kalian tahu?"

"Wah,waahh…detektif kim!" ejek Changmin.

"Yak! aku serius!" kesal Junsu.

"Lanjut! Changmin! kau diam!" kata Yoochun.

"Mereka tidak melanjutkan grup karena salah satu anggotanya mengalami kecelakaan,hadiah beasiswa pun mereka tolak karena kecelakan dari anggota mereka dan kalian tahu siapa nama orang itu?"

"Siapa?" kini giliran Changmin bertanya.

"Jung Yunho! Akh! kenapa aku baru yakin sekarang!" kata Junsu.

"Sudah kuduga!" kata Changmin.

Yoochun menganga lebar, dia begitu shock mendengar apa yang dikatakan Junsu.

"Tapi kenapa Jae hyung tidak tahu? aku saja masih ingat meski pun awalnya masih samar-samar…" heran Junsu.

"Kau ingat saat kita masih duduk di Junior High School? kita mengajak Jae hyung menonton festival musik di Seoul? apa yang dia katakan? dia menyuruh kita masuk dan dia menunggu diluar hingga acara selesai katanya mau menunggu seorang teman lama dan saat Jae hyung masuk kedalam aula untuk menonton acara sudah selesai…" kata Changmin.

"Aaahh~~ aku ingat!"

"Oh! My! God! Aku ingat! Jung Yunho! Jadi…calon suami Jae hyung adalah idolaku suie! kau tahu aku sangat suka permainan drumnya! kau lihat bagaimana dia menabu drum itu dengan begitu kerennya diatas panggung! tapi aku kecewa saat perwakilan dari busan kalah karena permainan solo Yunho meski begitu aku tetap mengidolakan Yunho…Akh! kenapa kita begitu melupakan namanya dan baru mengingatnya sekarang!"

"Chunnie…" panggil Junsu.

"Kau tahu style mematikannya? smrik yang menawan dan putaran stick drumnya yang menakjubkan! aku menyebutnya putaran stick halilintar! aku selalu ingin meniru gaya itu…" cerocos Yoochun menceritakan bagaimana dia mengagumi Yunho yang ternyata calon suami Jaejoong.

Junsu dan Changmin memutar bola mata mereka jengah mendengar celotehan Yoochun yang terasa begitu mengganggu ditelinga mereka berdua.

"Tapi bagaimana jika Jung Yunho yang kita bicarakan bukan Jung Yunho yang itu? begitu banyak Jung Yunho di korea selatan…" kata Junsu.

"Kita lihat saja besok, apa benar itu Jung Yunho yang kita maksud atau bukan…" kata Changmin.

"Kyaa~~ pokoknya! aku harus berkenalan dengannya!" heboh Yoochun.

"Chunnie, berhenti menjerit layaknya fangirl centil! kau terlihat menjijikkan dengan ekspresimu itu…" kata Junsu dengan tatapan jengahnya.

"Menjijikkan!" cibir Changmin.

"Yah! apa salahnya!" protes Yoochun.

"Kalau dia benar adalah Jung Yunho yang kita maksud, apa kita beritahu Jaejoong hyung?" tanya Junsu.

"Aku rasa kita tidak perlu mengatakannya, cukup kita bertiga yang tahu. Biarkan waktu yang memberitahu Jaejoong hyung…" kata Changmin

"Pasti Jaejoong hyung akan senang jika dia tahu…" Kata Yoochun.

"Semoga saja…" sahut Junsu setuju.

Changmin sendiri nampak diam dan tengah berpikir, perasaannya mengatakan jika akan terjadi sesuatu. Yah, namja jangkung ini memang anak jenius. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kehebatan otaknya, di dalam otaknya entah tersimpan apa hingga dia sangat jenius. Apalagi pandai menganalisa sesuatu, dia jagonya.

"Aku rasa tidak…" celetuk Changmin kemudian kembali membaca komiknya.

"Tiang itu mulai meracau…" bisik Junsu kepada Yoochun.

"Yah, aku mendengarnya…" kata Changmin.

"Changmin, kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Yoochun.

"Waeyo?" tanya Junsu melihat wajah Yoochun berubah serius.

"Something…something about them!" kata Changmin.

"Buruk atau baik?"

"Yah, aku bukan peramal hyung…" timpal Changmin.

"Aku tahu tapi! selama ini kau selalu benar jika menyangkut masalah perasaanmu yang berkata…"

"Aku bilang aku tidak tahu, aku sibuk! jangan mengangguku!" kata Changmin.

"Yah! anak ini…" kesal Yoochun kemudian lanjut bermain PS menyisakan Junsu yang bingung seorang diri.

'Something? what!' batin Junsu.

Tbc…

Sorry, karena update chap selanjutnya cukup lama terus kuliahku udah aktif dan mulai sibuk maklum anak semester 6 jadi mesti membagi waktu dan itu cukup sulit.

Sebelumnya makasih buat semua yang udah komen dari part 1-3 karena udah mau baca yah , ada yang tanya ff ini bakalan long story atau tidak…aku ngga janji yah L

Dan apakah ini akan M-PREG? Eum, mungkin ehehehe #ketawaoon XD

Untuk saran memunculkan tokoh wanita penganggu, dari awal aku memikirkan ide ini memang tidak ada tokoh wanita penganggu trus konfliknya sendiri masih dipikirkan hahaha XD

Yah, mungkin sedikit kejam atau sangat kejam -_-, sepertinya tidak! :3

Terakhir, maaf ngga bisa sebutin sapa-sapa yang udh komen tapi makasih udh mau baca dan memberikan saran juga kritik yang baik maupun yang pedas-pedas rasa sambel buatan orang padang wkwkwk XD

So, thank you and see you next chap all ^^


	5. Wedding and New Life

**Part 5**

**Author : JunieYunnie**

**Cast : YunJae and other**

**Gendre : Romance,drama,smut and yaoi**

**Rating : M**

.

.

.

**" Wedding and New Life "**

Hari ini cuaca terlihat sedikit mendung namun hujan tampak tak turun juga, kicauan burung gelatik diatas atap gereja yang begitu ramai dengan orang-orang berjas hitam dan bergaun putih tulang. Hari ini adalah hari yang bersejarah bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong, mereka sebentar lagi akan menikah dan memulai kehidupan baru bersama.

Para tamu undangan sudah berdatangan dan mulai memenuhi kursi di dalam itu diruangan lain di dalam gereja, Jaejoong tengah berdiri dengan gelisah dan sesekali tersenyum kecil kearah tiga sahabatnya yang selalu memberikannya semangat.

"Ayo hyung! tersenyumlah!" kata Yoochun.

"Aku takut…" kata Jaejoong.

"Kalau kau takut, biarkan bebek ini yang menikah saja…" canda Changmin dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar.

"Yak! lelucon apa itu!" protes Junsu.

"Hyung sudah bertemu Yunho hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"Ah! iya, kami ingin bertemu dengan calon suamimu hyung…" kata Junsu.

"Aaah, sepertinya dia ada diruangan sebelah tapi! kalian nanti saja bertemunya lebih baik temani aku disini…" kata Jaejoong.

"Aigo, hyung sudah besar! sekarang hyung hanya perlu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berusahalah untuk tenang…" kata Junsu.

"Hyung, kami keruangan sebelah yah! ingin bertemu Jung Yunho…" kata Yoochun.

"Kajja!" kata Changmin memanggil keduanya untuk mengikuti dirinya yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu.

"Yak! Apa ini yang dibilang sahabat! yak! kenapa meninggalkanku sen-"

"Aigo! aigoooo~~~ sayang, jangan teriak-teriak!" protes Mrs. Jung yang baru memasuki ruangan sepeninggalan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Ahjumma…"

"Waeyo? kenapa ekspresi wajahmu seperti itu? aku bukan hantu…" kata Mrs. Jung saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang begitu terkejut melihatnya.

"Ahjumma…" panggil Jaejoong.

"Hm? waeyo?" tanya Mrs. Jung yang tengah memperbaiki jas putih tulang yang dipakai oleh Jaejoong.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh?" tanya Jaejoong.

Mrs. Jung menatap wajah calon menantunya yang terlihat khawatir dan risau, namun detik kemudian Mrs. Jung malah terkekeh pelan hingga membuat Jaejoong bingung.

"W-waeyo? aku aneh yah?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ani, kau sangat tampan dan cantik…" puji Mrs. Jung.

"Heh? cantik? ahjumma!" Jaejoong berteriak protes.

"Hahahaha….yah, memang begitu kenyataannya sayang. Oh iya! kedua orangtuamu kemana? ahjumma tidak melihatnya sejak kita tiba di gereja…" kata Mrs. Jung.

"Aaah, tadi mereka keluar sebentar tapi aku tidak tahu kemana…" kata Jaejoong.

"Eum…begitu yah" kata Mrs. Jung sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Mrs. Jung kembali menatap Jaejoong membuat yang dipandang menjadi salah tingkah. Jaejoong benar-benar terlihat tampan dan cantik sekaligus. Rambutnya yang di hitam di tata rapi dengan poni yang menjuntai kedepan, sedikit make up yang menghiasi wajahnya, dan jas putih tulang yang dipakainya terlihat pas ditubuhnya yang mungil dan ramping. Tak lupa seikat bunga mawar merah di tangannya.

'Jaejoong-ah…aku sangat berharap kepadamu untuk selalu berada disisi Yunho. Jangan pernah meninggalkannya…' batin Mrs. Jung hingga tak terasa mata tua itu meneteskan airmata.

"Ahjumma…" Jaejoong mendekati Mrs. Jung saat melihat wanita paruh baya itu tiba-tiba menangis.

"Ani, ahjumma tidak apa sayang…"

"Ahjumma menangis…" kata Jaejoong.

"Ahjumma hanya bahagia, Yunho…dia akan menikah." kata Mrs. Jung.

Jaejoong diam menatap wajah wanita paruh baya yang tengah tersenyum dan menatap kearah jendela diruangan itu.

"Aku merasa lega..." kata Mrs. Jung.

"…"

"Jaejoong-ah…" Mrs. Jung menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat pria cantik itu menatapnya penasaran.

"Ne?"

"Yunho mungkin bukan pria yang sempurna untukmu, dia bahkan mungkin! Akan terus duduk dikursi roda. Aku tahu perjodohan ini terlalu cepat untuk kalian dan membuat kalian tak ada waktu untuk saling mengenal lebih jauh bahkan mungkin pernah tersirat dipikiranmu untuk menolak perjodohan ini… itu wajar tapi aku tak pernah melihat Yunho seantusias ini, Yunho…" Mrs. Jung menatap wajah Jaejoong yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Yunho, waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Sebaiknya biar Yunho yang mengatakannya padamu, aku harap kau akan menyukainya. Yunho sudah menyiapkannya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu sebagai hadiah bagi siapapun yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya dan dia akan memberikannya untukmu…" kata Mrs. Jung yang justru membuat Jaejoong bingung sekaligus penasaran.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Yaahh, penasaran yah? Ahjumma sudah berjanji untuk tutup mulut…" kata Mrs. Jung dengan senyuman menggoda calon menantunya yang malah mempoutkan bibirnya karena kecewa.

Mrs. Jung mengelus kepala calon menantunya tersebut sebelum pamit keluar meninggalkannya. Tapi sebelum keluar wanita paruh baya itu mengatakan sesuatu kepada Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah, apa kau membenci ahjumma?" tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Ani, aku tidak membenci ahjumma…" jawab Jaejoong.

"Sungguh? Apakah jawaban itu tulus dari hatimu?" tanya Mrs. Jung lagi. Jaejoong menarik sebuah senyuman dibibirnya lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Syukurlah, aku mengira kau akan membenciku karena membuatmu harus menikah dengan putraku…" kata Mrs. Jung.

"Aku harus mengatakan apa padamu dan keluargamu Jaejoong-ah,kalian begitu baik…" kata Mrs. Jung.

"Ahjumma juga begitu baik pada keluarga kami, sekarang ahjumma tidak perlu khawatir lagi…" kata Jaejoong.

"Kau benar…" kata Mrs. Jung.

"Ahjumma membuat riasanku rusak…" kata Jaejoong dengan bibir mempout saat merasakan wajahnya kembali basah karena airmata.

"Aigo, mianhae ne?! bagaimana ini?" panik Mrs. Jung.

"Ehehehe, gwenchana…" kata Jaejoong dengan nada yang terdengar imut.

Mrs. Jung tertawa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tersenyum padanya.

…

Yunho duduk dikursi rodanya sambil sesekali menarik nafas panjang, jujur saja dia juga sedikit gugup. Tergambar diraut wajahnya yang tampan. Sementara itu Mr. Jung yang duduk dikursi tepat disampingnya, menepuk pundak anaknya cukup keras membuat Yunho menoleh.

"Appa berharap kau bisa membahagiakannya, appa tahu kau adalah pria yang kuat Yunho..." kata Mr. Jung.

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku appa…" kata Yunho.

"Jangan pernah menganggap dirimu rendah dihadapannya, kau harus menunjukkan jika kau adalah pria yang kuat…pria yang bisa dia andalkan dan pria yang bisa membuatnya aman juga merasa nyaman"

"Aku akan berusaha…"

"Kau harus berjanji pada appa…" kata Mr. Jung lagi.

"Ne, aku berjanji…" kata Yunho sembari tersenyum.

Mr. Jung menatap kedua tangan tuanya sebelum mulai berbicara kembali.

"Kim Jaejoong adalah anak yang baik dan penyayang, appa sering sekali melihatnya mengantarkan makan siang atau sekedar mengunjungi Mr. Kim di kantor. Itulah mengapa appa menjodohkannya denganmu. Jadi buatlah dia bahagia,kau tahu maksud appa bukan?"

"Ne, aku mengerti appa. Aku akan berjanji dengan taruhan nyawaku…" kata Yunho.

"Hum!" angguk Mr. Jung lalu merangkul pundak sang anak.

Ditengah perbincangan mereka, terdengar suara cukup berisik didepan pintu. Tampak dua pria tampan dan satu pria imut tengah berdiri dengan wajah kaget. Yunho dan Mr. Jung saling menatap meminta penjelasan apakah mereka mengenal ketiga pria didepannya.

"Annyeong haseyo, Shim Changmin imnida!" kata Changmin sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Kim Junsu imnida!" sahut Junsu juga ikut membungkuk.

"Park…Park Yoochun imnida! Mianhamnida!" kata Yoochun membuat Yunho dan Mr. Jung semakin bingung.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Mr. Jung.

"Kami sahabat Jaejoong hyung dan aku sepupu Jaejoong hyung, mianhamnida sudah mengganggu anda…" kata Changmin.

"Aaah, sahabat dan sepupu Jaejoong…" sahut Mr. Jung lalu beranjak mendekati mereka.

Ketiganya membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi saat Mr. Jung menghampiri mereka.

"Annyeong haseyo, aku Jung Yun Sook! Appa Jung Yunho…" kata Mr. Jung.

Ketiganya kembali membungkuk lalu tersenyum kepada Mr Jung. Yunho yang duduk jauh dari mereka mendorong kursi rodanya membuat ketiganya menoleh dan menatap Yunho lekat-lekat.

"Aku Jung Yunho, salam kenal…" kata Yunho ramah.

Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun saling menatap dan kembali memandang Yunho yang masih tersenyum meski sedikit bingung dengan sikap mereka.

'Oh God! Dia benar-benar Jung Yunho!'batin Junsu.

'Yeah, He's Jung Yunho…' batin Changmin.

'DIA JUNG YUNHO!' batin Yoochun.

Mr. Jung pamit meninggalkan mereka berempat. Yunho tampak senang karena kedatangan tamu yang tidak dia duga. Yunho mengamati mereka satu persatu dan menjawab pertanyaan yang mereka berikan kepadanya dengan senang hati.

"Hyung! Jaejoong hyung terlihat bahagia!" kata Junsu.

Yeah, bebek itu kini berubah pikiran tentang Yunho. Yunho adalah pria yang baik dan sangat ramah juga sangat hangat.

"Syukurlah…" kata Yunho.

"Yaah, Jaejoong terus saja menanyakan tentang penampilannya kepada kami…" kata Junsu lagi.

Changmin dan Yoochun melihat bagaimana antusiasnya Junsu mengumbar kelakuan Jaejoong kepada Yunho hanya bisa menatapnya jengah.

"Benarkah? Dia pasti sangat cantik…" kata Yunho.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Junsu.

"Jaejoong hyung tidak suka jika dibilang cantik…" tegur Yoochun.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memujinya cantik…" kata Yunho.

"Hy-"

"Hyung, tolong jaga Jaejoong kami dengan baik…" kata Changmin memotong kalimat Junsu yang kini menatap Changmin kesal.

"Ne, aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku…" kata Yunho.

"Meski dia sedikit menyebalkan dan sering mengomel layaknya ahjumma tapi hatinya seperti malaikat…" kata Yoochun.

"Yaahh, aku akan mengadu pada Jaejoong hyung!" kata Changmin sambil menunjuk Yoochun.

"Aish! Aku hanya bercanda…" kata Yoochun.

"Kalian pasti sangat dekat dengannya…"

"Tentu saja, kami adalah sahabatnya…" kata Junsu.

"Jaejoong hyung sangat pandai memasak, semua masakannya sangat lezat! Dari makanan ringan hingga yang istimewa semuanya sangat lezat!" kata Changmin mengebu-gebu.

Yoochun dan Junsu mengibas tangannya dengan gairah tak peduli kepada monster makanan itu.

"Woaah, aku harus mencobanya kalau begitu…" kata Yunho antusias.

"Hyung harus meminta izin dariku!" kata Changmin dengan wajah tak bisa dibilang ramah.

"Eh?" Yunho nampak bingung.

Junsu dan Yoochun tertawa canggung lalu menatap Changmin tajam.

"Changmin adalah penggemar berat masakan Jaejoong hyung, makanya dia sedikit sensitif hehehe…" kata Junsu.

"Aaaahh, hahaha…" Yunho hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Jaejoong hyung saat masak sangat cantik…" kata Yoochun.

"Aku saksinya!" seru Changmin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Junsu yang terlihat bingung.

"Kau tidak melihat saat Jaejoong hyung ikut kontes masak saat festival makanan dua tahun lalu? Mata para pria seakan ingin keluar melihatnya…" kata Yoochun.

"Aaah…" Junsu mengangguk mengerti.

"Yunho hyung harus berhati-hati, jangan sampai mata hyung keluar saat melihat Jaejoong hyung masak hehehe…" canda Yoochun.

"Hahahaha…" tawa Yunho.

"Jaejoong hyung kalau tidur itu selalu _naked_!Jika aku berkunjung kerumahnya atau pun dia menginap dirumahku, Jaejoong hyung pasti saat tidur _naked_!" celetuk Junsu.

"Mwo!" Yunho begitu terkejut mendengar celetukan Junsu.

"Yak! Kim Junsu! Kau dalam masalah! Kali ini kau dalam masalah! Aku benar-benar akan mengadukanmu pada Jaejoong hyung…" kata Changmin meluap-luap, dia tampak bahagia melihat wajah ketakutan Junsu yang membayangkan Jaejoong mengomelinya.

"Yah, suie…kau tidak perlu mengatakan hanya yang terlalu sensitif seperti itu. Jika Jaejoong hyung tahu, dia akan malu kepada Yunho hyung dan dia tidak akan tidur naked lagi!" kata Yoochun lalu terkekeh geli,yah dia sama saja dengan Junsu.

Gajah cantik itu akan marah jika Changmin benar-benar mengadukan kalian berdua.

"Yah! Park Yoochun! Kau juga akan aku adukan!" kata Changmin.

Yunho yang sedari tadi mengamati pertengkaran kecil ketiga sahabat Jaejoong didepannya hanya bisa tertawa.

"Mianhae…" kata Yunho, dia tiba-tiba mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Mianhae,aku telah membuat Jaejoong berhenti sekolah dan menjauh dari kalian. Mungkin itu tidak akan terjadi jika aku tidak duduk disini…" kata Yunho.

Junsu, Changmin dan Yoochun hanya menatap Yunho yang tersenyum kecil melihat kearah kakinya.

"Hyung tahu, Jaejoong hyung sama sekali tidak terlihat sedih hari ini justru sebaliknya…" kata Changmin.

"Dia bagaikan ahjumma cerewet saat kami mengunjunginya, dia terus saja mengatakan apakah dia tidak terlihat aneh? Jelek dan sebagainya sama sekali dia tidak terlihat sedih atau menyesal…" kata Junsu.

"Aku hanya merasa bersalah sudah membuatnya tak bisa melanjutkan sekolah, aku ingin dia tetap sekolah dan mengejar cita-citanya…" kata Yunho.

"Mungkin Yunho hyung memang benar tapi Jaejoong hyung sendiri yang mengambil keputusan ini, itu artinya Jaejoong hyung baik-baik saja…" kata Changmin.

"Entah mengapa aku terlihat lebih lemah darinya…" kata Yunho.

"Itu karena hyung terus merasa bersalah atas hidup Jaejoong hyung, coba saja jika Yunho hyung membuang rasa bersalah itu dan menerima apa yang diputuskan oleh Jaejoong hyung…" kata Yoochun.

"Mungkin kalian benar…" kata Yunho.

"Yah, sepertinya kita harus melakukan sesuatu…" kata Changmin, terlihat senyuman briliant terukir di bibir Changmin.

"Aku yakin Jaejoong hyung akan sangat senang melihatnya…" kata Changmin lagi.

"Memangnya apa?" tanya Junsu.

"Yunho hyung mau mengikuti ideku tidak?" tanya Changmin.

"Ide apa?" tanya Yunho cukup penasaran.

"Hehehehe…" Changmin hanya tersenyum.

…

Lonceng gereja sudah berbunyi, acara pernikahan akan segera dilaksanakan. Jaejoong semakin gugup ditempatnya. Ditemani sang appa yang berdiri disampingnya, Jaejoong merasa gugupnya sedikit terobati. Tapi Jaejoong merasa aneh, sang umma tak ada disampingnya. Wanita paruh bayah itu memilih menunggu di kursi para tamu.

"Appa…" panggil Jaejoong.

"Hm?"

"Apa umma baik-baik saja? Umma tidak mengajakku berbicara sejak tadi ketika kita tiba di gereja…" kata Jaejoong.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu sayang, ummamu baik-baik saja…"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu…"

Jaejoong mendengar lonceng dibunyikan kembali, Mr. Kim menatapnya dan mengiringnya keluar ruangan menuju altar. Jaejoong melangkah dengan pasti mengikuti langkah sang appa.

'Jaejoong-ah, berbahagialah…' batin Jaejoong.

Perlahan Jaejoong berjalan menuju altar ditemani sang appa, dari kejauhan Jaejoong bisa melihat bagaimana banyaknya tamu disana. Mata bulatnya pun mencoba mencari keberadaan Yunho tetapi sungguh aneh tak ada pria tampan berkursi roda disana, kini yang dia lihat adalah pria tampan berjas hitam tengah memegang kruk disamping kiri kanannya berdiri layaknya orang normal menunggunya didepan altar. Tak lupa lambaian tangan dari ketiga sahabatnya yang berdiri dibelakang Yunho, menjaga pria tampan itu tidak jatuh.

Meski memiliki sepasang kruk membantunya berdiri, Yunho cukup kesulitan karena kakinya tiba-tiba sakit saat harus berusaha menapak dilantai.

"Pabbo! Mengapa aku mempunyai teman bodoh seperti mereka dan Yunho kenapa mau mengikuti ide gila mereka…" kata Jaejoong meski sebenarnya dia tidak merasa kesal, dia merasa bahagia melihat usaha temannya.

"Yunho terlihat semakin tampan dan tinggi ternyata jika tidak duduk dikursi roda, dia memiliki postur tubuh seorang pemimpin…" puji Mr. Kim.

"Benarkah?" kata Jaejoong.

"Hum…"

Yunho memang terlihat tampan dan tinggi, tenyata Yunho memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Selama ini Jaejoong tak melihatnya karena Yunho terus duduk dikursi roda.

Yunho sendiri tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Jaejoong, ketiga sahabat Jaejoong memang benar. Jaejoong terlihat cantik.

"Hyung!" panggil Changmin yang merasa Yunho melamun dan tak menyadari jika Jaejoong dan Mr. Kim sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Y-yeh?" sahut Yunho.

"Aigo…" desah Yoochun.

Mr. Kim tersenyum lalu mendorong sang anak mendekat kesamping Yunho, Yunho pun tersadar lalu dia tersenyum bodoh. Jaejoong sendiri jadi salah tingkah.

Pengucapan janji suci pun dimulai, semuanya diam dengan hikmat mengikuti suara prosesi pernikahan. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling bertukar cincin, sebuah cincin berlian yang diberikan oleh Yunho untuknya.

"Kalian sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri, kau boleh mencium pengantinmu…" kata sang pendeta.

Yunho menoleh memandang Jaejoong, Jaejoong juga memandang Yunho. Kedua matanya mengerja-ngerjap pelan. Yunho menggerakkan kruknya berusaha mendekat kepada Jaejoong dibantu Changmin dan Yoochun.

"Yun-ah…" kata Jaejoong melihat Yunho berusaha menggerakkan kruk dikedua tangannya.

"Gwenchana…" kata Yunho karena melihat Jaejoong khawatir padanya.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang saat dia sudah lebih dekat dengan istrinya, Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya entah malu atau bagaimana. Yunho menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga sebuah ciuman sayang mendarat di rambut Jaejoong dan suara tepuk tangan pun membahana dimana-mana.

Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum kaku melihat kearah para tamu, Jaejoong pun juga ikut tersenyum malu.

"Yaah, kenapa malah mencium kepalanya…" Yoochun terlihat kecewa.

"Itu salah Jae hyung yang malah menunduk…" gerutu Junsu.

"Kalian berdua berisik!" kata Changmin.

Yunho dan Jaejoong masih terlihat sangat canggung hingga Yoochun berjalan kesamping Jaejoong dan sengaja menyenggol tubuh pria cantik itu hingga mendekat kesamping Yunho. Yunho sedikit terkejut, Jaejoong menatap sahabatnya tajam yang hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Kalian akan ak-, akh!" Jaejoong terkejut saat seseorang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Gomawo…" kata Yunho, Jaejoong menoleh melihat wajah Yunho.

Jaejoong tak menjawab dia malah mengambil satu kruk dari tangan kanan Yunho, karena dia merasa tak nyaman saat suaminya memeluknya dengan sebuah besi yang terselip diantaranya. Kruk itu tergantikan dengan Jaejoong yang memeluk pinggangnya.

'Yun-ah, aku akan belajar mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu…' batin Jaejoong.

"Yun, kau tidak lelah berdiri?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara berbisik.

Yunho menunduk melihat wajah istrinya yang mendongak padanya.

"Ani…" jawab Yunho dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Yun…" panggil Jaejoong.

"Hm? Apa sayang…"

**BLUSH~**

Oh, Jung! Lihatlah wajah istrimu saat ini bagaikan tomat segar. Merona dimana-mana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

"Ani, kau menyebalkan…" kata Jaejoong lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik dada Yunho.

Dari kejauhan Changmin, Yoochun dan Junsu memandang mereka dengan bahagia.

"Semoga mereka bahagia…" kata Junsu.

"Itu harus!" kata Yoochun.

"Haahh…" Changmin menghela nafas.

"Waeyo? Kenapa menghela nafas seperti itu?" tanya Junsu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Terserah aku mau melakukan apa…" kata Changmin kesal.

"Ck! Chunnie-ah, Changmin!" lapor Junsu.

Yoochun melihat kearah Changmin yang juga menatapnya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Changmin dengan nada menyeramkan.

"Gwenchana, aish! Suie…sudahlah! Lebih baik kita bersenang-senang hari ini" kata Yoochun.

"Dasar jidat pengecut!" kesal Junsu lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka menghampiri Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tengah menyapa para tamu.

"Yah!" protes Yoochun.

"Pengecut…" cibir Changmin kemudian ikut meninggalkan Yoochun mengikuti para tamu menuju halaman belakang gereja, dimana pesta menjamu para tamu berada disana. Tentunya banyak makanan.

"Hah! Kalian berdua akan mati saat pulang ke Busan! Tak ada yang akan membela kalian lagi" gerutu Yoochun.

…

Pesta menjamu para tamu berlangsung hingga sore hari, lokasi gereja yang berdekatan dengan pantai terlihat sangat indah para saat senja mulai tiba. Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah duduk disebuah meja bersama kedua orangtua mereka. Sementara ketiga sahabatnya tengah asyik menikmati pesta tanpa mau ikut campur dalam urusan mereka.

Jaejoong tampak menikmati sepiring puding ditemani Yunho yang hanya duduk disampingnya tanpa mau melepaskan pandangannya dari sang istri. Mrs. Jung yang melihat pemandangan itu begitu bahagia.

"Kalian sudah menikah, kalian akan tinggal dimana?" tanya Mr. Kim.

Yunho berhenti memandangi istrinya dan beralih memandang sang mertua.

"Yunho kan belum bekerja dan tentu saja belum punya rumah kan, jadi bagaimana jika kalian tinggal dirumah kami saja? Yah meski tak sebesar rumah keluarga Jung…" kata Mrs. Kim.

Mr. Kim menatap tajam sang istri, apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Berbicara seperti itu ditengah kebahagiaan anaknya dan didepan keluarga Jung langsung. Mrs. Jung yang merasa terkejut dan dia pun menatap sang putra yang tampak tak baik.

Jaejoong menoleh menatap wajah suaminya, dia melihat gurat sedih diwajah Yunho. Begitu teganya sang umma mengatakan hal tersebut kepada suaminya, Jaejoong merasa ummanya keterlaluan. Bagaimana pula dia sudah menjadi anggota keluarga Jung sekarang.

Dia seorang Jung sekarang! Jung Jaejoong, istri Jung Yunho.

"Aku akan ikut Yunho kemana pun dia membawaku, aku tidak akan ikut umma karena sekarang aku istri Yunho…" kata Jaejoong sambil menatap sang umma dengan serius.

" Jaejoong benar, aku setuju…" kata Mr. Kim.

"Memangnya kalian akan tinggal dimana? Umma tidak ingin kau tinggal ditempat yang tidak nyaman…"

"Yunho punya sesuatu untuk Jaejoong dan mungkin itu akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan anda Mrs. Kim…" Mrs. Jung pun angkat bicara berusaha membela sang anak. Mrs. Jung merasa Mrs. Kim tiba-tiba berubah, dia berbeda tak seperti kemarin. Ada apa?

"Benarkah Yun? Apa itu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho memandang wajah penasaran istrinya, Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengelus wajah istrinya. Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho, Yunho tampak tak baik. Apa dia tersinggung?

Jaejoong benar-benar kesal dan marah kepada sang umma.

"Kita tidak perlu mengurusi kehidupan mereka, Jaejoong sudah punya Yunho. Kau mengerti? Ada apa denganmu? Jangan merusak kebahagiaan Jaejoong…" kata Mr. Kim.

"Aku kenyang, sebaiknya aku pulang ke Busan hari ini…" kata Mrs. Kim.

Mrs. Jung dan Mr. Jung tampak kelabakan, bagaimana mungkin besan mereka pergi sebelum acara selesai. Yunho pun terkejut, dia tampak cemas. Jaejoong bisa melihat itu.

"Mrs. Kim, tidak bisakah anda pulang setelah acara selesai?" tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman berlama-lama disini…" kata Mrs. Kim kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Mrs. Jung cukup kaget mendengar ucapan besannya, Mr. Jung hanya mengelus pundak sang istri dengan lembut. Mr. Kim tampak sangat murka dengan sikap istrinya.

"Maafkan sikapnya, dia hanya terlalu kecapean. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf…" kata Mr. Kim sembari menunduk kepada orangtua Yunho yang masih atasannya di perusahaan meski mereka sudah menjadi keluarga.

"Appa…" panggil Jaejoong.

Mr. Kim tersenyum kepada sang anak, Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri sang appa. Mr. Kim tahu anaknya ingin mengatakan apa.

"Tidak usah mengantar appa, ini pernikahanmu jadi bersenang-senanglah. Tidak usah memikirkan ucapan ummamu tadi arra?"

"Tapi…"

"Yunho lebih membutuhkanmu sekarang, lihatlah dia sudah tak ada disana…" kata Mr. Kim.

Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang dan benar Yunho tak ada disana. Jaejoong buru-buru meninggalkan mereka dan pergi mencari suaminya. Mrs. Jung dan Mr. Jung melihat kepergian Jaejoong untuk mencari Yunho.

Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri meja para tamu undangan hingga dia melihat Yunho tengah berbincang dengan ketiga sahabatnya, Jaejoong mengelus dadanya lega dan berlari kecil menghampiri mereka.

"Yun, aku mencarimu…" kata Jaejoong saat sudah berada diantara mereka.

"Eih…eih…sepertinya kita menganggu pasangan pengantin baru…" ejek Yoochun.

"Kalian berdua ini bagaimana, jalan berpisah begitu…" kata Junsu.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan menatap Yunho yang juga menatapnya. Changmin yang sibuk meneguk minumannya mengamati aksi saling pandang pasangan YunJae itu.

"Jae hyung, tidak ada masalahkan?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Ah? A-ani, Changmin…" jawab Jaejoong namun tatapan Changmin masih tak lepas darinya.

"Baiklah…" kata Changmin lalu mengambil puding dimeja saji disampingnya.

"Yun…" panggil Jaejoong saat ketiga sahabatnya kembali sibuk mencicipi makanan.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Yunho.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" tanya Jaejoong yang kini berdiri dihadapan Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum lalu menarik tangan istrinya hingga ia jatuh duduk dipangkuannya, Junsu yang tengah mengunyah potongan buah apel hampir tersedak melihat pemandangan romantis didepannya. Dia pun menepuk kasar pundak Yoochun yang sibuk memilih makanan. Yoochun tersenyum menyeringai melihat mereka sementara Changmin masih sibuk memilih makanan.

"Yun!" protes Jaejoong.

"Tadi Changmin tiba-tiba datang dan membawaku kemari..."

"Changmin membawamu kemari?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Hum…" angguk Yunho.

"Kenapa tiang listrik itu membawamu menjauh dariku? Kejam sekali!" kata Jaejoong dengan mata memicing kearah Changmin yang masih sibuk dengan makanan didepannya, ucapan Jaejoong terdengar manja di telinga Yunho. Apakah ini sifat Jaejoong yang lain? Manja?.

"Entahlah, dia muncul begitu saja lalu mendorong kursi rodaku hingga bertemu dengan Junsu dan Yoochun disini…" jelas Yunho.

"Eum, aku kira kau pergi menjauh karena masalah tadi. Sungguh maafkan umma Yun…" kata Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak perlu memaafkan ummamu sayang, dia tak salah apapun…dia benar aku belum bekerja dan tak bisa membeli rumah. Meski keluargaku kaya tapi aku tidak mungkin merengek pada mereka…" kata Yunho.

"Tapi…" Yunho menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Katakan padaku…kau ingin memiliki rumah seperti apa?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong tampak berpikir dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada dagu miliknya sambil bersandar pada dada hangat Yunho, sementara Yunho senantiasa memeluk Jaejoong yang duduk dipangkuannya.

"Aku ingin rumah yang sederhana, berada dipinggir laut jauh dari kota dan tempatnya tidak begitu ramai…aku suka kehidupan yang tenang…" Kata Jaejoong.

"Eum, akan aku usahakan untuk mengabulkannya…" kata Yunho.

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya sedikit kebelakang hingga dia bisa melihat wajah suaminya.

"Kapan? Dimana kita mengambi uang untuk membeli rumah seperti yang aku inginkan?" tanya Jaejoong antusias.

"Kau mau kapan? Hari ini juga bisa…" kata Yunho dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Yah, suamiku…ayo katakan sekarang juga!" paksa Jaejoong namun terkesan manja dan menggemaskan. Dia menangkupkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada dada Yunho.

Yunho tertawa melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang terus mendesaknya, aigo istrinya sungguh manis.

"Aigo, nanti kau jatuh jika terus bergerak seperti itu…" kata Yunho.

"Ada kau yang menjagaku, aku tidak akan jatuh…" kata Jaejoong lalu kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang suaminya.

Yunho tersenyum. Pria tampan itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang istri kemudian sedikit menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut dan merasa geli tapi dia membiarkannya. Dia pun duduk tenang dipangkuan suaminya sambil menikmati pemandangan matahari tenggelam didepannya.

Jujur Jaejoong merasa begitu bahagia. Semua kegundahan yang dialaminya terasa terkikis sedikit demi sedikit hari ini, dia merasa nyaman berada disamping Yunho.

"Aku mencintaimu…" bisik Yunho tiba-tiba dengan wajahnya yang masih nyaman dibalik ceruk leher istrinya.

Jaejoong diam mendengar pernyataan cinta Yunho, entah mengapa dia merasa jika bibirnya belum bisa mengucapkan kalimat yang sama untuk Yunho. Jaejoong merasa bersalah, dia mengenggam tangan Yunho yang memeluk perutnya.

"Arra…" bisik Yunho lagi.

"Mianhae…" lirih Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak menyahut dan sibuk menikmati aroma tubuh istrinya hingga.

"Aah~" suara desahan keluar dari bibir Jaejoong dan itu perbuatan Yunho.

Jangan kira pria tampan itu tak memiliki sifat nakal meski dia cacat, Yunho tetaplah seorang pria sejati. Dia juga bisa bersikap agresif apalagi kepada istrinya sendiri yang sudah sah menjadi miliknya.

"Yuuunn~~ hentikan!" protes Jaejoong saat merasakan Yunho sedikit agresif pada lehernya.

"Jangan pernah mengubah wangi tubuhmu…" kata Yunho dengan wajah sedikit terangkat dari leher Jaejoong.

Semburat merah kembali memenuhi wajah Jaejoong. Oh God! Wajahnya tampak sangat cantik saat merona apalagi terpaan sinar senja diwajahnya membuatnya semakin cantik.

"Cantik…" bisik Yunho.

**BLUSH~~~**

Wajah Jaejoong semakin merona hingga ketelinganya, kata cantik sering didengarnya dari oranglain atau sekedar ejekan dari ketiga sahabatnya dimana akan berakhir dengan kemarahan Jaejoong. Namun saat Yunho yang mengatakannya, dia merasa seperti seorang wanita tercantik didunia.

"Reaksi yang berbeda, aku kira kau akan marah padaku seperti yang dikatakan Yoochun…" kata Yunho.

"Mwo? Yoochun mengatakan hal apa?" Jaejoong sedikit terkejut.

"Hum, ketiga sahabatmu menceritakan semua tentang dirimu. Yaah…tidak semuanya hanya sebagian…" kata Yunho dengan mata senantiasa memandangi wajah cantik istrinya yang juga memandangnya dari samping.

"Me-mereka tidak mengatakan hal-hal anehkan?" tanya Jaejoong gugup.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong, mata Jaejoong membulat dengan tangan yang menutup mulutnya yang menganga.

"Waeyo sayang?"

Jaejoong menutup wajahnya, kepalanya berisi dugaan-dugaan negatif. Pasalnya ketiga sahabatnya itu mengetahui apapun tentang dirinya, mulai dari A sampai Z.

"Jae…" panggil Yunho.

"Yun, aku mohon jangan percaya dengan apapun yang dikatakan oleh mereka bertiga" kata Jaejoong masih dengan menutup wajahnya.

"Arra…arra…aku tidak akan mendengar kata-kata mereka tapi mulai sekarang aku akan mendengarnya dari bibir istriku sendiri…" kata Yunho.

Jaejoong menurunkan kedua tangannya berganti menatap suaminya yang juga menatapnya dengan senyuman aneh.

"Tuan Jung,senyumanmu sungguh aneh!" kesal Jaejoong sambil menutup mulut Yunho dengan tangannya dan tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya mendengar Yunho juga tertawa.

Mereka terlihat cepat menjadi akrab atau mungkin terlihat sangat romantis dan mesra.

Dari kejauhan Junsu dan Yoochun menatap mereka dengan bibir menganga. Changmin yang tadinya sibuk memilih makanan kini tersenyum kecil melihat mereka berdua.

"Jaejoong hyung harus berhati-hati dengan Yunho hyung…" kata Changmin hingga didengar oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yoochun.

"Iya, waeyo?" tanya Junsu juga.

"Menurut kalian apa?" tanya Changmin sambil mengeluarkan seringai yang dapat membuat para gadis-gadis meleleh.

"OMO!" jerit Junsu.

"Aaahh, aku mengerti...Yaah…Shim Changmin!" Yoochun bertos ria dengan Changmin.

"Apakah kita akan memiliki keponakan secepatnya?" tanya Junsu dengan wajah polosnya yang imut.

"Sepertinya suie…" kata Yoochun.

"Omo! Tapi bagaimana…" Junsu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Changmin menatapnya bosan, Yoochun pun ikut bingung tetapi dia kembali menyeringai.

"Yaahh,Shim Changmin pikiranmu cukup liar juga eoh…" kata Yoochun.

"Tapi setidaknya aku tidak seliar dirimu hyung…" sindir Changmin.

"Ck! Kau ini!"

"Chunnie, bagaimana bisa mereka melakukannya?" tanya Junsu, bebek imut itu masih penasaran.

"JUNSU!" teriak Yoochun dan Changmin bersamaan.

"Aku kan hanya penasaran saja…" kata Junsu.

"Kau penasaran? Bagaimana jika kita mencobanya?" goda Yoochun.

"Chunnie! Kau! Yak!" kesal Junsu.

Mereka pun berakhir dengan aksi kejar-kejaran, Changmin tidak memperdulikan mereka. Dia sibuk menikmati makanan dipiringnya dan sesekali melihat pemandangan romantis Jaejoong dan Yunho yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya.

…

Yunho dan Jaejoong malam ini tinggal di kediaman keluarga Jung, suasana Mansion nampak berbeda. Lebih ceria dan terasa damai. Mrs. Jung dan Mr. Jung memandang pemandangan kedua insan yang baru saja menikah itu dengan senyuman yang tak pernah pudar.

Jaejoong senantiasa membantu Yunho menuju lift yang ada di Mansion berlantai tiga itu dimana dibuat khusus untuk Yunho. Saat memasuki lift mereka tetap saja saling menggoda.

"Yun, ada apa? jangan bergerak!" kata Jaejoong saat Yunho berusaha bangkit dari kursi rodanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja sayang, tenanglah…" kata Yunho.

"Yun…"

"Berikan kruk itu padaku…" kata Yunho.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini, aku-"

"Husshh…"

Yunho membungkam bibir Jaejoong dengan telunjuknya lalu beralih mengambil kruk ditangan Jaejoong untuk menopang tubuhnya, Jaejoong nampak khawatir tapi Yunho terus mengatakan jika dia baik-baik saja.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu memakai kruk ini…" kata Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak suka melihatku memakai kruk?" tanya Yunho.

"Bukan! aku senang tapi memakai kruk secara tiba-tiba akan membuat kakimu sakit. Aku beberapa kali melihatmu meringis saat di acara pernikahan kita…"

"Aah, ternyata istriku sungguh perhatian…" goda Yunho.

"Tentu saja!" kata Jaejoong lalu memeluk lengan Yunho mengganti satu kruk yang dipakai Yunho dengan tubuhnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju kamar Yunho, Jaejoong membantu Yunho duduk di atas ranjang lalu menyimpan kruk tersebut di samping ranjang dan kembali keluar untuk mengambil kursi roda Yunho. Yunho memandang setiap gerak-gerik istrinya.

"Apa begini rasanya memiliki seorang istri?" gumam Yunho.

"Mwo? ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong yang kini berdiri dihadapan suaminya.

"Ani, rasanya berbeda saja…" jawab Yunho.

"Berbeda? apa yang berbeda?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Sekarang aku punya kau, aku punya istri sekarang, aku akan selalu melihatmu setiap hari dirumah ini, saat tidur aku tak lagi sendiri dan saat bangun aku tak lagi hanya melihat langit-langit kamar yang membosankan karena saat aku bangun…aku akan melihat wajah istriku terlebih dahulu."

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar setiap ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh suaminya.

"Kau bahagia?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Hum, aku sangat bahagia…" jawab Yunho.

"Kau bahagia?" tanya Yunho balik.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab Yunho, dia hanya diam sambil menatap wajah tampan suaminya yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Menurutmu setelah apa yang terjadi mulai kemarin,dialtar dan sampai saat ini aku berdiri dihadapanmu, apa menurutmu aku terlihat tidak bahagia?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau bahagia bersamaku sayang…" jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati Yunho yang duduk di atas ranjang. Kedua tangannya perlahan menjulur untuk memeluk tubuh Yunho. Yunho pun membalasnya dengan memeluk Jaejoong.

"Aku bahagia Yun, aku bahagia suamiku…" kata Jaejoong sambil membelai rambut coklat Yunho.

Pria tampan itu mendongakkan kepalanya melihat wajah istrinya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Eum, sebaiknya kau mandi lalu…" Jaejoong menggantungkan kalimatnya saat mata Yunho menatapnya tanpa mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ah! sebaiknya kau mandi, aku akan mencuci wajahku dan ganti baju. Bolehkah aku meminjam bajumu Yun?"

"A-ah? apa?" Yunho nampak habis melamun.

"Boleh aku meminjam bajumu? aku tidak membawa baju dari Busan…" kata Jaejoong.

"Ah, boleh…" kata Yunho. "Jae…" panggil Yunho lagi.

"Iya…"

"Ani,ganti bajulah. Aku juga ingin ganti baju…"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan kembali berjalan menuju kamar mandi setelah mengambil baju Yunho didalam lemari, Yunho beranjak duduk dikursi roda miliknya. Dia mendorong kursi rodanya menuju lemari mengambil baju singlet dan celana kain panjang miliknya.

"Haah, aku harus bagaimana?" gumam Yunho gelisah sambil melihat pintu kamar mandi dimana istrinya tengah mengganti baju.

Kegelisahan Yunho memiliki arti, pria tampan itu gelisah dan bingung. Mereka sudah menikah dan tentunya ini adalah malam pertama mereka. Yunho sama sekali tidak mempunyai kepercayaan diri, ini malam pertama mereka dan tentunya mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh pasangan suami istri.

Namun Yunho sadar akan kondisi tubuhnya, dia bukan pria normal dan dia malu. Entah bagaimana caranya menjelaskan hal ini kepada Jaejoong. Apakah dia benar-benar harus melakukan malam pertama dengan kondisi seperti ini? apa Jaejoong mau? Sungguh membuat dilema.

**CKLEK!**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampakkan Jaejoong yang memakai celana panjang kain dan kaos tipis kebesaran milih Yunho tentunya, pria cantik itu berjalan perlahan menghampiri Yunho yang terlihat sudah setengah berbaring ditempat tidur.

'Bagaimana ini? a-apakah Yunho akan memintanya malam ini? a-aku…aku belum siap! ini bukan karena kondisi Yunho tapi sungguh aku belum siap! Oh tuhan…' batin Jaejoong.

"Yun…" panggil Jaejoong.

"Eh, kau sudah selesai…"

"I-iya…" jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan kasur disampingnya.

"Kemarilah, disitu dingin…" kata Yunho.

"Ne…"

Jaejoong naik keatas ranjang memasukkan sebagian tubuhnya kebalik selimut, Yunho menarik tubuh istrinya untuk dipeluknya agar dia tidak merasa kedinginan. Jaejoong sendiri bergerak perlahan mencari kenyamanan didekapan hangat Yunho.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka sibuk dalam suasana hening, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya belaian dan kecupan sayang yang sesekali diberikan Yunho untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan suaminya itu, matanya perlahan mulai mengantuk tapi dia tidak ingin tidur dulu.

"Ah! aku punya hadiah untukmu…" kata Yunho.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho melepaskan dekapannya ditubuh Jaejoong kemudian mengambil sebuah handycam pada laci disamping ranjangnya. Jaejoong memperhatikan itu.

"Ini…"

"Handycam?"

"Ayo nyalakan tombol on disitu…"

Jaejoong mengambil handycam itu kemudian menyalakannya hingga terdapat sebuah video disana. Yunho menyuruhnya untuk membukanya.

Jaejoong membuka video itu, perlahan video tersebut menampakkan pemandangan laut dan pasir putih.

"Yun…"

"Lihat, nanti kau melewatkan hal penting…" kata Yunho.

Jaejoong kembali menonton video itu hingga tampak wajah Yunho disana dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

_"Halo! Aaaah~~ hari ini angin sangat kencang! Pagi Jaejoong-ah~~ hari ini tanggal 8 April 2013 tepat jam 7 pagi! Hmm…aku tahu sekarang kau tengah melihat video ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, sesuatu yang sudah aku persiapkan selama beberapa tahun yang lalu…aku sudah berjanji untuk memberikannya kepada siapa pun yang menjadi istriku kelak dan aku ingin memberikannya kepada istriku yang mungkin sekarang tengah bingung…"_

Jaejoong tersenyum karena Yunho benar, dia tengah bingung.

"Aku berharap kau menyukainya, aku merancang ini seorang diri dan aku tak tahu kau menyukainya atau tidak. Aku sudah mencari tahu tipe rumah kesukaan para wanita atau pun pria cantik sepertimu dan mereka menyukai suasana pantai dan tada! inilah hadiah untukmu dan sekarang milikmu…aku membuat sertifikatnya atas nama dirimu…"

Didalam video Yunho menunjukkan rumah impian yang dia buat beserta serifikat rumah yang bertuliskan nama Jaejoong menggunakan marga keluarga Jung.

Jaejoong mendekap mulutnya, dia bahagia. Ini diluar dugaannya, Yunho membuat sebuah rumah yang sangat cantik untuknya. Sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan Jaejoong. Yunho yang duduk disampingnya tersenyum memperhatikan raut wajah bahagia istrinya, dia lega setidaknya dia puas dengan kerja kerasnya selama ini.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba mematikan video tersebut lalu meletakkan handycam itu disampingnya kemudian memutar tubuhnya sedikit hingga kedua tangannya bisa memeluk Yunho.

"Gomawo Yun-ah…" kata Jaejoong.

"Sama-sama sayang…" kata Yunho sembari mengacak lembut rambut hitam Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin pindah kesana besok…" kata Jaejoong.

Yunho terkejut, Jaejoong ingin pindah besok?

"Yun, aku ingin tinggal dirumah itu besok…" rengek Jaejoong.

"Besok?" tanya Yunho memastikan keinginan Jaejoong.

"Um!" angguk Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, kita pindah besok tapi kita bicarakan dulu dengan orangtuamu. Arra?"

"Waeyo?"

"Kita harus memberitahu mereka tentunya, karena anak mereka bersamaku sekarang…" kata Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu mengambil handycam itu kembali untuk menonton video tersebut lagi.

"Kenapa menontonnya lagi? sebaiknya kita tidur…" kata Yunho.

"Ani, aku ingin menonton video ini berulang-ulang…" kata Jaejoong.

"Waeyo? tidak bosan…" tanya Yunho.

"Ani! aku tidak akan bosan melihat wajah suamiku sendiri…" jawab Jaejoong.

"Kau bisa melihat wajahku secara langsung disampingmu tanpa harus melihat video itu…" kata Yunho.

"Ani~ aku menyukai video ini!" kata Jaejoong dengan nada bicaranya yang terkesan kekanak-kanakan.

"Apa karena aku terlalu tampan divideo itu?" goda Yunho.

Jaejoong menoleh kesamping, kedua mata beningnya memandang wajah Yunho dengan tatapan lembut.

"Hum!" angguk Jaejoong sebagai jawaban.

"Benarkah? apa itu jawaban yang jujur?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Jaejoong dengan bibirnya yang bergerak lucu.

Yunho tersenyum lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Jaejoong, Yunho menemani Jaejoong menonton video itu.

"Jaejoong-ah…Jaejoong-ah…Jae…Jaejoong-aahh…" Jaejoong bergumam lucu mengikuti suara Yunho divideo tersebut, dimana Yunho memanggilnya dengan kata itu.

"Hahaha…kenapa mengulangnya seperti itu sayang?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku menyukainya hehehe…Jaejoong-ah…Jaejoong-ah…hehehe…" kata Jaejoong.

"Kau menyukainya? baiklah aku akan mengulang kata itu, Jaejoong-ah….jaejoong-ah…jaejoong-ah…" kata Yunho.

Jaejoong tertawa geli, Yunho menggodanya dengan terus memanggilnya seperti itu. Sesekali tangan kecilnya mendekap mulut Yunho menyisakan sebuah gumaman yang tidak jelas namun sukses membuat Jaejoong tetap tertawa senang.

"Lelah juga mengatakan itu terus menerus…" kata Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ah! ayo katakan lagi!" pinta Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah…" kata Yunho.

"Lagi…"

"Jaejoong-ah…"

"Lagi!"

"Jaejoong-ah…"

"Lagi Yun!"

"Jung Jaejoong…"

"Ani~~" protes Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah…"

"Jaejoong-ah!" Jaejoong kembali mengulang kata itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Jaejoong tetap asyik menonton video tersebut dan Yunho senantiasa menemaninya. Malam semakin larut, Jaejoong masih berkutat dengan handycamnya sementara Yunho nampak tertidur disampingnya.

"Yun…"

"Sudah tidur? pasti dia sangat lelah…" kata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membenarkan posisi bantalnya, dia mendekatkan dirinya semakin rapat dengan tubuh Yunho yang senantiasa memeluknya. Tiba-tiba timbul ide dikepala Jaejoong, dia mendekatkan handycam yang berada ditangannya kearah wajahnya dan wajah Yunho.

"Halo! ini aku Jung Jaejoong, sekarang sudah jam 2 malam…suamiku sedang tidur. Dia sangat kelelahan sepertinya,bagaimana dia tampankan?" Jaejoong mengeshoot wajah Yunho yang tengah tertidur.

"Ne, dia sangat tampan!" jawab Jaejoong seorang diri.

Jaejoong masih mengeshoot wajah Yunho, senyuman tak henti tersungging dibibirnya. Suara dengkuran Yunho sangat lucu ditelinganya apalagi dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Jaejoong menjauhkan handycam dari wajah Yunho berganti dengan wajahnya yang perlahan mendekat.

**Chu~**

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat dibibir terbuka milik Yunho. Kemudian kembali merekam dirinya dan Yunho,

"Demikian liputan dari reporter Jung Jaejoong, selamat malam! bye-bye! sayonara! annyeong! muach!"

Puas dengan aksi menggemaskan yang dia lakukan, Jaejoong menyimpan handycam itu disampingnya kemudian berbaring dengan nyaman dipelukan Yunho menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

To Be Continue…

.

.

.

_**Makasih yang udah baca, udah baca jgn laangsung close…**_

_**Komen dulu yah ^^**_

_**Oke, see you next chap all~**_


End file.
